blind love
by SoNotBiancaDiAngelo
Summary: Tris Prior's glaucoma has reached the point of no return, and she is sent to the Chicago School For The Blind. Four Eaten was driving to get some Starbux, when his car was wrecked. He awakened in the hospital with no vision out of his left eye, and very little out of his right. Like Tris, he is sent to the school for the blind. When the two meet, it is anything but blind love.
1. chapter 1

Chapter one:

a/n: Hey, it's your girl Bianca. What's up? So, this ssii my first fan fic that I'm in for the long haul, but you need to realize that I'm writing a book that I want to get published as well, so I may not have all that much time to update. I will, however, do my best. So, enjoy! Also, although I'm not very good at long chapters, I will definitely be sharpening that skill here. So, yeah. Alrighty, here goes!

Chapter one: the worst

Tris POV

Juvinile open-angle glaucoma. Those three words define my entire world. They are basically a life-altering, life-shattering, at least for me, eye condition, in which the pressure in your eyes is next to impossible to control.

I never thought of myself as unfortunate, or at least, not in the typical since of the word. I've always thought of myself more, unlucky. We aren't sure what caused the glaucoma, but we do know that it's getting to the point of desperation for me. I can see maybe twenty percent of what I used to be able to see, and that number is supposed to drop pretty quickly. But I don't want it to drop. My eyesight is extremely special, wouldn't you agree?

I've had glaucoma since I was about thirteen, but it's never gotten this bad. My pressures are always high these days. I've been in the operating room five times for my eyes already. And I've just heard that I'd have to go under again. Lovely.

My parents are supportive, and my older brother loves to ask me medical questions about it and do research, and all that crap. I focus more on precventing the inevidable. I do my eyedrops faithfully, read through all of my eye reports to compare vision loss, and wear my contacts and glasses. I never put too much strain on my eyes, using a little hand-held magnifier to enlarge the images I can not see, or the print that is too small. I can't be losing my sight. I am on the softball team, and the soccer team. I hang out with my friends at the mall. I love my parents, my brother, and our two dogs, Lulu and Buffy. I take honors classes, and have a best friend, Susan, who my brother is dating. I have the ideal life.

But today, the other shoe finally drops. Doctor Wilkins puts the flashlight away, and turns her full attention back to me and my mother. "I'm sorry." She says. "There's nothing more anyone can do. Beatrice will lose her sight. It could be years, but my best guess is that it will take at most six months."

And then I lose it. I may have some issues with my sight, but I am most definetly not going blind. This cannot be happening to me. Mom stands, and shakes Doctor Wilkins' hand, and helps me out of the chair. She smiles, and asks, "Can you recommend a good Braille instructer?"

Doctor Wilkins nods. "As a matter of fact, I can. Beatrice should go to the Chicago School for the Blind. You can get her there for the start of the school year if you move fast."

Mom nods, and accepts the card Doctor Wilkins holds out to her. Then Mom guides me out of the office, and to the car. "It'll be okay, Bea." She says, but she doesn't look like she means it.

At dinner, Caleb is preoccupied by the end-of-year scince fair project he and Susan are working on. Mom and Dad are ttrying to convince me everything will be okay, and I'm not touching my food.

Mom sighs. "What can we do to make this easier for you, Bea?" I just shrug. "Mom, do we have any corn oil?" Caleb asks, suddenly. I hear him set down something on the table—his cell phone, probably.

"No, Caleb. Why? Do you need some?" Sometimes, I think, it's obvious that Caleb and I aren't related by blood. Before my parents adopted us, we lived in two very different families. Caleb was orphaned, and my real parents, Imagine and George, used to go away for weeks, and just leave me behind. Another time, they threw some glass at me. It hit me in the back, and so now I have a long scar that runs the length of my back, as well as several, smaller scars. When I was eight, George really lost it, and threw a coaster or two at my head. One missed, the other shattered against my skin, and gave me a lovely scar on my left temple. Social services was called in after that, and on my ninth birthday, Andrew and Natalie Prior adopted me.

I slowly started to heal, and almost seven years later, although I still struggle sometimes, I'm almost what you would call normal. Anyway, it's never been more obvious that Caleb and I are from different famileis, because I'm kind of on the quieter side, and I don't make the best grades. Caleb is a straight A student, which is great for him, but sucks immensely for me. He's always doing extra-coricular activities, while I do sports. And he has a load of smart friends, while I have Susan, and my other friends, Lydia and Brooke, and that's it. Although, I'm happy with that.

Lulu wines pitifully from under the table, and I give her my chicken, making sure that there was no trace of bone in it. I don't want my baby to die. That would be so devastating. It would hurt more than the prospect of losing mt sight.

At long last, I asa to be excused from the table. Mom nods, and I grab my plate to carry it to the sink. But on my way there, I trip over one of Caleb's tennis shoes, and fall hard on the floor. My face smashes into my plate, which, luckily, didn't shatter from the impact.

"Are you okay?" exclaims Mom, rushing over. I nod, and stand. I give the death glare to where I believe caleb is. "Sorry Beatrice." He says, not sounding very sorry.

"Screw you." I say angrily, storming into the bathroom to get myself cleaned up. I decide to go to bed early, so I grab my cell, and program in the time I took my first eyedrop. Then I go back to my bedroom. It's six steps from the door to my bed, and I sag onto it with the relief of knowing that my only interruption for the next hour will be my cell phone, reminding me to take my eyedrops.

The next day, I walk over to Susan's house, and tap on the door. Her older brother, Robert, who is one of Caleb's nerdy friends answers.

"Hello, Tris." he says, smiling at me. I smile back at him, and ask if I can come inside. He nods, and steps aside, allowing me intrance.

Susan is sitting on the couch, watching TV. I drop down next to her, and turn to face her. She sets down the remote, and turns to face me. "Hey Tris." she says. "Hi." I answer.

"What's up?" she asks. "This is my last year at Kingsley High for awhile. I have to go to the school for the blind next year. My glaucoma has gotten to the point of no return."

"OMG. I'm sorry, Tris." Susan says. I shrug. "How did you contract it?" she asks. "We think it was a family thing, but since I was adopted, no one could be sure."

Susan sighs sadly. "We'll miss you." "I'll miss you too." And I mean it. I will miss my friends so much. And I will miss everything about my life right now.

a/n: So, I hofe you enjoyed it! So, I am not that proud of this chapter, because I don't exactly know how long it is. So yeah. Okay, so here's the deal. I've got a challenge for y'all. Do you think we can get to three reviews? I think we can. Also, we can do a never-have-I-ever type deal. So, bsically, I'll give you a scenario that's happened to me, and if you have ever done it, review. So, here's the first one. If you've ever broken a toe, review. I'm dealing with one now, and it is seriously painful. Go me! Alrighty. Audios amigos!

Bianca.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two:

a/n: What's up you guys? It's your girl Bianca! I'm back with the next chapter. Okay, so a few quick things. Omg! You guys are the best! We got to four reviews less than two days after I posted the first chapter. I am also up to five follows and one favorite. So, thank you guys so so much! Secondly, Emmabeth's stories will appear here as soon as I'm done with this one, so it will probably be a long time. Plus, Natalie posted a new song fic. She read it to me one day this week, and it was amazing! So, if you wouldn't mind showing that some love as well, although I will warn you that it is very depressing. Next, this story is based off Emmabeth's Dauntless High, Aubreylovesthegames' Learning To Let Them In, and a book called Blindsided by Precilla Cummings. And lastly, I want to apologize for the spelling errors in the last chapter. My computer is extremely stupid, so yeah. Okay, so here's chapter two.

Chapter two: New Beginnings

I awaken to my cell phone telling me to get out of bed and start the day. I open my eyes, grab my cell, and switch off the alarm. I find my way to the bathroom, and turn on the lights. I put in my first round of eye drops, and tell my phone to remind me when to take the next round. Then, I brush my teeth and hair, and go back into my bedroom to pack for the Chicago School the the Blind. I don't want to be going here. It's like, it's finally sunk in that I actually do need help. And I hate needing help. To me, that's a sign of weakness. And I hate being weak.

After puting in my second round of eye drops, I put in my contacts, and put on my glasses. I use my small circle of vision to see where I'm applying the scar concealer. The scar in question is from when George lost it, and threw the coaster at my face. It curves over my forehead, so I have to cover it if I don't want to be looked at like I'm an alien from the planet Freak.

I then check out my reflection in the mirror. Long, stick straight blond hair, and bluish-gray eyes. I'm very small for my age, and am very thin. My ears aren't pierced, but I do wear clip-on earrings, so I have a pair of small hoops in today. I look, well, a lot more confident than I feel.

I leave the bathroom, grab my cell phone, then go back to my room to finish packing. When that's done, I carry my suitcase downstairs, to the front door. I deposit it without looking at my parents, or Caleb, who are currently eating breakfast at the kitchen table. Instead of joining them, I open the front door, and step outside for some fresh air. I lean against the railing, and stare out into the blurry silhouettes of trees, and the swing set that Mom and Dad put together for me and Caleb a long time ago. Dad had insisted on testing it, and the thing damm near broke.

I can't keep the small smile off my face, but I definitely give it my best shot. I lose the battle, however; the sight of Dad's face as the swing set almost toppled over was priceless. I'd give anything to see that happen just one more time with my good vision. But that's not how life works, and I know it.

Mom comes out with my suitcase a few minutes later, and we get into her car, and get ready to make the long drive to the school. Sometimes, people say that time flies when you're having fun, but I say it flies when you're really dreading something. That's how the drive my my home in Springfield to Chicago is. It's usually about three hours, but it seems to take three minutes or less.

When Mom pulls up to the school, she parks her car, and we climb out. I walk up to one of the many building behind my mother. It's labeled MAIN OFFICE. Mom pushes it open to reveal a cozy looking room with lots of little couches and chairs. There's a long counter, and sitting behind it, is a pretty young women, maybe mid thirties, with long black hair that falls to her mid-back. She's writing or drawing something on a piece of paper—I'm not close enough to tell. When she sees us walking over, she quickly looks up, and smiles at Mom and me.

"Hello. My name is Tori Wu. Although, people just call me Miss Tori. I'm the art and music teacher here." Mom smiles at Miss Tori.

"Hello. My name is Natalie Prior, and this is my daughter, Beatrice Prior." Miss Tori immediately jumps up, and grabs a file folder from the shelves behind the desk. She passes the folder across the counter, and I reach for it.

"Okay. Before you do anything else, I need you to fill out this quiz. This will determine which of the factions you belong in."

"Factions?" I ask, probably looking the picture of confusion. Miss Tori nods. "Factions are our learning groups. You will sleep in your faction's dormitory, take classes with your faction, and eat meals with your faction. They're essentially your family, away from your family. Cool idea, right?"

I nod, and accept the quiz. It looks really weird, however. For one thing, there are five answers for everything. And for another, it tells me that this will decide my future at the school, and probably the rest of my future as well. And then, there are the questions. For example, this one:

8\. When you feel mad about something, y...

a. put that energy into helping others.

b. writing poetry about it.

c. having a lively debate with your friends.

d. working out.

e. finding a book on the psychology behind anger.

Or, this one:

15\. You describe your ideal boyfriend/girlfriend z...

a. selfless, and kind.

b. peaceful, and fun.

c. truthful, and loyal.

d. brave and strong.

e. smart and serious.

I picked C and D. I mean, I liked all of them, but I couldn't very well say that. When Tori collects my quiz, her brow furrows, as she looks over it. "Beatrice..." "Tris." I correct instinctively.

"Tris. Sorry. Your results were inconclusive. You have three results. Dauntless, the brave, Abnegation, the selfless, and Erudite, the intelligent. We call these types of people Divergent, and they're very rare. There isn't a faction for them, so you need to pick one of the three results you got. Please select one now." "Dauntless." I reply. I'm going to need bravery for what's coming.

Tori nods briskly, and pulls out a black envelope from the folder, passing it across the counter towards me. "It's in large print. Alright, well, you better go get settled in your room. Your roommate is already there."

Roommate? What roommate? I hadn't heard anything about a roommate. Mom was asking Tori something about girls and boys dormitories. "No, there's not one. Boys and girls have separate floors." answers Tori. Mom nods, I'll be it, somewhat nervously, but nevertheless, leads me out of the building.

My roommate turns out to be named Christina Abbot. She seems nice, from what I've observed about her. Although, she does have a tendancy to call you out on a lie. That means, I'm going to struggle here, since lying is my MO.

Lying that I don't need help, when in all actuality, I do. Lying that I'm over what happened with my biological parents, when i still have frequent nightmares about it. Lying about not being scared to death at the thought of being here. Lying about the fact that I pretty bad vision, insisting that it's perfect. You-people, this can only go one way—badly. Not that I'm not going to try to befriend her.

I tell her about my glaucoma, and she tells me that she has something called diabetic retinopathy. That's where her retina, the part of the eye responsible for turning light into nerve impulses, keeps hemorrhaging. In other words, blood vessels keep breaking in her retinas, effecting her ability to see.

Mom left about an hour ago, and I'm sprawled across my bed, on my cell phone, playing Trivia Crack. Christina tries to talk to me, but I quietly ask if we could talk later, making up an excuse about a really bad headache. Of course, she calls me out on it right away, but thank gosh, doesn't press me further.

I feel guilty for lying to her. But it was the only way to shut her out. I hate shutting people out, but I need to be left alone for awhile, and that does not mean talking to people. That means exactly the opposite.

I decide to go to bed early, and immediately I get sucked into a nightmare. I have them a lot. It's a result of all the shitty foster homes I was shoved into after George and Imagine. It's easier to pretend that it never happened during the day, but at night, well anything is fair game. And I mean anything.

In this one, I'm reliving what Imagine and George did to me. George had just thrown the coaster, and my parents was staring me down. George looked so scary when he had said the words that broke me. "I will find you again. No matter where you go. And when I do, you're going to wish you were never born. I hate you. I wish we'd never had you. You are ugly, and pathetic. You're stupid, a coward, selfish, sarcastic, disobedient, and violent. You don't deserve to be our daughter, or even to be alive! Get out of our faces, you ugly piece of shit!"

I wake up gasping, and crying, and feeling greatful that Christina has her earbuds in, and I can hear her music blasting. But then she says, "Tris?"

"Yes?" "I want you to know that even though I now know about your nightmares, I will never question you about them. But if you ever feel like talking, I'm here."

"Thanks Christina." I say, and I truly mean it. For once. Susan never wanted to discuss my past, even if I'd wanted to. I'd tried a few times, back when I was still depressed about it, but she'd said, "The past is the past, Tris. We move on from this day forward, and we don't look back." She didn't realize how much that had hurt me. If she had, she would've let me open up to her. But she was just too gentle to hear about violence, or anything sad. Still is.

I let my mind wonder, as it so often does, and I find my thoughts back to where I don't want them to be. On my parents. On what they did to me, and said to me, and how broken I was because of that. I still am, but it's nowhere near as 1ad. It used to be so bad, I was on antidepressants. I'm not on those anymore. As a matter of fact, I haven't taken one in over three years.

Although there was a panic one time, when I was down, and stayed that way for almost three months. I had a sister, Melissa, but she is probably in another home, enjoying her new family right now. She was only two when the incident occured. I also had a newborn sister, Julia, but again, we are, and will be, forever separated. It's been eight years since the incident. I want to know my siblings so bad, it's like a constant ache in my gut.

I sigh and sit up, and take my sleeping pills out of my suitcase. I take them, and am soon off in a world where dreams don't exist. And I go gladly, happy for the break from the nightmare of reality.

I wake up again to my cell phone's alarm clock ringing. I sit up, and sigh, before crawling to the ladder that leads down from my bed. They lift these things so they can shove dressers under them. Our desks, one is on the wall between the closet, and bathroom, and the other one is between the beds, have lamps on them, as well as a cup with black felt-tipped pins, and a sheeph of notebook paper, with wide dark lines on them, so we can see where they are, in order to write inside the lines. We have two rugs on the floor of our room, and I've given Christina the entirety of the small closes, while I took one of the shoe racks for myself. Christina needed the entire thing with how much clothing she's brought with her'-more than ten times the amount I'd brought.

Our bathroom is tiny. The sink is crammed right up against the to%let, and the shower is less than five inches from it. There is almost no room to maneuver.

I manage to get ready despite that, and am soon ready to leave the dorm. However, I decide at last minute to wait for Christina. She has to do her makeup, which takes forever. At long last, we're both ready to leave. I shut and lock the door behind us, and we start to walk down the stairs to the lobby.

We come into the lobby together, and the dorm councilor, a women by the name of Hanna, smiles at us. "Welcome Tr%s and Christina. I'm going to have Tris do sighted guide with Lynn today."

Lynn comes over to me, yawning. "I'm not awake. So, you may have to fend for yourself a little bit right now."

"I'm not blind." I blurt out, without thinking. "No, I'm not either." Lynn says, shrugging. "They just don't want you walking off campus. We had a kid do that once, and so now we have gates."

I laugh, and then sigh. Letting my pride crumbling, I allow Lynn to lead me across campus to the dining hall. She leads me to the table where some other kids sit, and tells me where to sit. I dart a quick glance around at the other kids at the table. A girl in a wheelchair, a boy with blue eyes and glasses, two boys who look to be related, Christina, a boy with shaggy blonde hair, and a girl with mousy brown hair. Lynn beckons for me to come towards her, and drops her voice to whisper.

"The other kids. The girl in the wheelchair is my older sister, Shauna. She's a year older than Still am. We came here because our little brother, Hector, has Cerebral Palsy. Shauna has it too, but it's nowhere near as severe as Hec's. He can't talk, walk, or do anything for himself. Mom and Dad didn't know what to do with us. Uriah and Zeke, the two over there, they have macular degeneration. The guy on your right, Four, I hear he was involved in a serious car accident. The girl with the brown hair, yeah, next to me, is Marlene. Her retinas detached for no apparent reason. Will, yes, the guy on Christina's left, well, I hear that he has cataracts, and there's no hope for him. Me? Well, I lost an eye due to eye cancer."

I nod, struggling with the heavy load of information that had just been dumped on me. After breakfast is over, the Dauntless head off to class, me again doing sighted guide with Lynn. I don't like doing that, but I guess I need to let my pride crumble, and let myself accept some help from time to time. And little do I know it now, but that lesson will become very important to me in the future.

a/n: whew! I am pleased to say that this chapter is almost three thousand words long! Now that's what I call progress, especially since I wanted to end it after she took the sleeping pill. Glad I didn't huh? Okay, so none of you who reviewed have ever broken a toe. And to that, I would like to say, that's awesome! You aren't experiencing the pain I am, and so yeah. Consider yourself lucky. Okay, so today's, if you've ever been in a car accident, review. Oh, and guys, I hope I'm not being too pushy by seeing if we can get to ten. It's only six more. So, I think we can make it. Alrighty, audios amigos!

Bianca.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

a/n: Okay, so I am so sorry it took me so long. I was writing this, and wanted to make sure that it was absolutely perfect. Also, I want to thank you guys for all the support this story has gotten. I can't believe how much you guys like it. i honestly started Blind Love from a book I read, and now it's gotten a ton of reviews. so thank you guys so so much. Okay, so here's the deal. Do you think we can get to ten reviews, nine follows, and five favorites? That would be so amazing. We're almost there with eight! I still can't believe how much support this story has gotten. Anyway, I'm sure you're sick of my ramblings, so without further ado, here's the chapter.

disclaimer: all rights to Divergent go to Veronica Roth.

* * *

Chapter three: Preparing Is Hard

This is insane. I'm standing here and looking around with my small circle of vision, at a huge wall of canes. Four is also in here, and he's looking at them with the same wariness I probably am. Neither one of us is thrilled about this.

The two instructors, Mr. Jake, and Mrs. Emily had said we'd be doing our training together. They're currently trying to urge either one of us to pick up a cane. I reach out and grab one, knocking a whole lot of other ones off the hooks. Mrs. Emily just shrugs, and says that we'll pick it up later. Thank gosh.

Four takes one of the shelf, and then we each hold them up against ourselves, checking the hight. My cane is too tall, and Four's is too short, so we swap canes. The one he grabbed fits me perfectly, and the one I grabbed fits him perfectly. We go out into the hall, and struggle for while to figure it which. As soon as the hour is over, we walk off in our separate ways, and I reach my room.

Christina isn't here, but there's a note saying that she's down at the library studying. We've only been in school a week, but already the teachers have been piling on the homework.

I toss my bag onto my bed, and turn on the small TV that rests on top of my desk. I like to watch a little bit of weird stuff before starting my homework. When I finally find a show suitable for watching, a rerun of Season 19 of Big Brother, I lean back to see the screen better.

After the first episode, I pull out my assignment book, deciding to leave it on while I do my homework. I open it to my to do list folder, and flip through it for today's. Today's list is jam packed, and looked something like this:

English: Mr. Marcus: read chapters 1-3 of To Kill A Mockingbird, and answer discussion questions.

math: Miss Jeanine: pages 17-20 in math book, odds only. Show your work on a separate sheet of paper.

Braille: Miss Johanna: read the passage in your notebook in print, then braille the correct answer with your Braille writer.

American Government: Mr. Jack: two page essay on whose side you would've taken, if you were a judge in the supreme court. A blind man tries to sue The Board of Education of your town, for not offering Braille books in their library. The school claims that money is tight. Which side would you take? Why?

science: Mr. Max: study for test on the parts of the eye.

Orientation and Mobility, (o&m): Miss Emily: place something on your cane to identify it as your's.

With a sigh, I pull out my laptop, and start it up. I decide to start with my history stuff, because at least there won't be much reading. I'm only writing a first draft today. It's not due until the week after next, so a rough draft is good for today. When I finish that, I check it off my list, grab my cell phone, open the Bard Mobile app, which allows blind and physically handicapped people to get audio books, and download To Kill A Mockingbird. I notch the speed to as high and I can take it, and let the narrator read out Scout's story. I finish the first three chapters, and my overall opinion isn't a good one. To Kill A Mockingbird is a tale about these little kids, and their racist hometown in Alabama. The main character is a brat, the brother is weird, and the Southern crap is hard for me to understand. Like, what the hell does reckon mean? Also, all this suspense about Boo Radley is probably for nothing. This is all around stupid.

But Mr. Marcus wants real answers, not this sucks. He told the class we had to explain our answers, which is just dumb. After I finish with that, I knock out the math. Miss Jeanine expects perfection. And that sucks.

When I get done with the math, I breeze through Mr. Max's science homework. And then I attach a small keychain onto the cane, in order to satisfy Miss Emily. Miss Johanna's Braille homework is hard, but I finish it, and I feel so much more accomplished after I have. I'm completely done, and it's only been an hour and a half!

I decide to go down to the library to see what Christina's up to. She's sitting at a table, studying for our science test. She looks very frustrated.

"What's up?" I ask her, smiling. "Just frustrated with this stuff." "Anything I can help you with?" I ask.

She sighs. "The only one I know is the retina. I need to know the rest of this stuff."

I help her, and then we go to dinner. Four is the only one at the table when I get there. Christina asked if she could go over and sit with Will, who was sitting with Uriah. At dinner, they slit the tables up into small tables. I awkwardly shift my weight from foot to foot, and ask if I can sit here. He nods, and I pull my chair out, sitting down across from him.

We start talking about nothing and everything, and when we're almost out of things to talk about, we start to quiz each other for the upcoming science test. We both do pretty well.

* * *

TIME SKIP

* * *

I woke up from another nightmare, only to be greeted with the knowledge that I get to go home for a few days. I've never been more happy about a Friday than I am right now. I climb off the bed, and get ready for classes.

After classes are over, I get on the bus, and take a seat, turning on some AJR for the ride home, while I play Trivia Crack.

I start a Friends challenge. Four, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Christina, Lynn, Marlene, and I begin to play each other, fighting for Trivia dominance. I beat everyone but Four, and send him a text.

Tris: How in the world did u beat me?

Four: I'm just better, haha.

Tris: Shut up!

Four: Don't think I will.

Tris: rude.

Four: Ruder.

Tris: rudest.

Four: Haha.

Tris: I won! Yes! Victory is mine!

Four: No one said that.

Tris: you just did!

Four: You know I'm sitting right behind you. You could always turn around, so you don't run your battery down.

My face heats up, and I quickly type.

Tris: Oh. I must've missed you getting on. My bad!

I pull my earplugs out, and turn so that I can talk to Four. The only problem with this strategy is that when the bus slams on the brakes, I go backwards, and have to catch myself. That being said, I have fun talking to Four.

When the bus slams on the brakes outside my house, I flash Four a smile, and walk off the bus. I trip going down the steps, and the next thing I register is the ground swirling up towards my face. Survival instincts kicks in, and I fling my hands down, effectively breaking the fall. I complete my ultra-graceful routine, get up off the ground, and mutter, "Yeah Tris. Bust your ass trying to get off the bus. Great plan!"

Meanwhile, people on and off the bus are rushing over to make sure I'm okay. I reassure them, and turn, and give Caleb a half hug. He squeezes back, and says, "Welcome home, sis!" I notice Four's face relax a bit, and have to hide a smile behind my hand. Dad approaches, and slings his arm around the three of us.

"Come on, oh daughter of mine. Let's get you home, before you give these poor people another heart attack." I laugh, and follow Dad and Caleb out to our car.

* * *

TIME SKIP

* * *

Robert asked me out. I don't know why, he had a girlfriend when I left. I turned him down. Now things are so awkward between us.

Caleb and Susan were off on a date, and when Caleb got home, he was drunk, and threw up all over Mom. They got into a huge argument, which was what sent me back in time. I hate my flashbacks to the past. I stand, grab Caleb's arm, and pull him up the stairs to his room. I grab shorts and a tee shirt, hand them to him, and go back downstairs to see if Mom is okay.

She says she is, and I decide to go get a shower. I turn on Selena Gomez, and hop in, letting the water soothe the tension in my muscles.

Today's Sunday, and thank goodness, Caleb can't get drunk again. Alcohol isn't sold on Sundays. However, Dad comes home from work, looking pissed at something. He starts yelling at Mom, and that's when I have enough, and go out to the bus stop to wait the half hour for the bus to arrive. Four drops down on the curb next to me, as I scroll through facebook posts, looking to clue as to what had made Dad so mad earlier.

"What's wrong?" he asks, staring at me, just as Susan rushes onto the scene.

"Beatrice! Your brother broke up with me!" She hits the curb dramatically, and I look over at her. "He cheated on me!" she says, through her tears.

"What?! I'm gonna murder him. That sucks, Susan. Trust me, I know what it feels like, firsthand."

She stares at me, and I hear Four ask, "What?!" I figure I better explain.

"Eric. He cheated on me with Nita, remember?" "Oh, that's right!" Susan says, understanding dawning on her face. "Wait, then what happened to Peter?" "You know what happened." I say sharply, checking the time off my phone.

"No, I really don't. Remember? You refused to tell me."

"I wonder why, Susan! I can't even open up to you about shit from my early past, so there is no way you'd let me open up to you about this. Or maybe you would, but you'd make some positive remarks, which is most definitely not going to help the situation!"

She winces, and leaves, murmuring, "Maybe you weren't the best friend for me anyways!" With a sigh, I drop my head in my hands, then shut it all off, pushing it to the back-burner. I don't want Four to see me falling apart, or at least, more than he already has.

The bus pulls up, and I climb onto it, looking for a seat in the back. There's one all the way in the back corner, so I flop down, and I plug in my earplugs, and blast some Selena Gomez again.

The bus stops at the school, and this time, I get off carefully, so as not to faceplant again, and head to bed.

* * *

TIME SKIP

* * *

I awake after another nightmare, to hear someone banging on our door. The water is running in the shower, so I can assume Christina's up. I climb off the bunk, and look down quickly to see what I fell asleep in last night. I fell asleep in my jeans, and Panic! At The Disco tee shirt. I decide that it's okay to open the door.

Four stands on the other side, looking worried. "I was going to breakfast, and I heard someone screaming from in here. Are you okay, Tris?"

I nod, and do my best to convince him that everything's fine. When he leaves, I go to the bathroom door, and knock softly. When that doesn't get a response, I pound on it a few times. Chris finally opens up, and we swap places. I turn on Melanie Martinez, and hop to to the shower. When I'm dressed in a black Fall Out Boy tee shirt, I exit the bathroom, and grab my heavy backpack. We wind up being late for breakfast.

* * *

TIME SKIP

* * *

Mr. Jack, from American Government, began talking about the Supreme Court, vs. the state court, and the county court system. It's very interesting.

* * *

TIME SKIP

* * *

I'm so glad that I have a few hours to myself. Or at least, I have a few hours to just do what I want. And that happens to be blasting some music through my headphones, while I dance in my room.

I'm really getting into the rhythm, when I see the door open, and Four sticks his head in. I pull out the earbuds, and turn to face him.

"What's up?" "May I come in? Zeke is being a pain in the ass." I nod, and gesture for him to come in.

He flops down in Christina's desk chair, and I pull my swivel chair out and sit. We begin to talk about everything, and nothing again. We compare scores from Mr. Max's tests. I made a ninety-five, and Four made a perfect one hundred. "How?" I ask incredulously.

"Maybe I'm just smarter than you." he says, teasing me. "Shut the front door!" I say, laughing.

I love laughing with Four. Something about him minds me of the comfort of talking to Caleb, but it's nothing like that. It's more, personal. We have a connection that Caleb and I don't. I feel like I can trust Four, and I hope he can trust me. For some reason, the thought that he might not terrifies me. I want him to let me im—to let down the walls between us. I want him to feel as safe with me as I do with him.

And all at once, I know that I need to be straight with him. But I also know that I can't do it any time soon. I am not ready. I'm still the same chicken-shit as I was when I was eight. And I hate being that person. I need to change, and maybe opening up to him would be the first step.

* * *

 **a/n: Okay, so I quite a review from someone who has been in a car accident. And to that I say, I didn't experience the glass part, but yeah, it does hurt. So, I've been trying to make this longer, and I hope I've succeeded. Alrighty, audios amigos!**

 **Bianca.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

A/n: What up guys? It's your girl Bianca! So, first thing's first! OMG, you guys are the absolute best! We reached ten reviews, which is absolutely amazing! I love all you guys so much! Secondly, I have decided to tackle other stories too. So, here's the deal. On sty profile page, you will find ten random facts about me, and my updating schedule. Blind Love will now be updated every Monday. I didn't write much for the last week, because I spent the majority of it with my grandparents, and didn't have very good Internet except for off my phone. I post on my laptop, because it's easier for me. So, yeah, sorry. Next Sunday, I'll post the first chapter of Training In Progress. So, that's about it. Alrighty, enjoy the chapter!

disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. Veronica Roth does.

* * *

Chapter Four:

I hate Monday mornings. I don't know why they suck, but they seem to be the bain of my existence. You get up out of bed, and have a really crappy day. The best day of the week for me is Friday. Nobody is as rude or mean on a Friday, and people are relaxing and just enjoying life. Although that's not the case on Monday.

I start this Monday morning off by oversleeping. Christina smacks me with a pillow to wake me. I slowly sit up, asking, "Really?" Christina just rolls her eyes and runs into the restroom, allowing the door to slam between us.

* * *

TIME SKIP

* * *

Classes are the usual—boring. Nothing interesting happens util lunch, when Lynn and Marlene get into one of their frequent arguments. It's as if those two can't go more than five minutes without screaming at each other for something. I don't know for what half the time, but I'm really surprised the two manage to stay best friends without ripping each other's head off.

Mrs. Emily asks if I'm up for a challenge. I agree, and we walk around the school with a sleep shade on. It blocks out all the light, and allows me to have a perfect view of what's coming. A world without sight. A world without the simple pleasures of nature.

I'd gotten used to never being able to get a driver's license, but now, knowing that soon, I won't be able to see the leaves changing color in the autumn, a rainbow, the way that the light reflects off the water, the simple beauty of the ocean—all things I love. No, instead I'll be at this school, trying to get to the end of the year. It's rather depressing.

* * *

TIME SKIP:

* * *

I sigh as I enter the dining hall after helping Christina study for a test. She looks almost as tired as I do—I'm sure she's constantly awakened by my nightmares. Four gestures us over to our usual table. I drop into the seat next to him, and I can't quite see where Christina sits. I just know it's nowhere near me.

I lean my head onto my hand, and breathe a tired sigh. Four's hand lands on my shoulder, and I turn to face him. "Are you okay?"

I nod, and shrug. "Yeah, just tired. I was up all night."

Christina pipes up from somewhere across the table. "You sure were. You weren't quiet about it, either."

I blush, and look down. "What does she mean?" Four asks, looking at me curiously. "Oh, nothing." I cover smoothly. He would certainly judge me if he knew my past.

I'm not sure if Christina hates me for covering up, or if Four noticed, or cared, but what I am sure of, is that I'm going to have to learn to be in control my crazy nightmares.

When dinner is over, I walk with Christina and Four back to our dorms. Christina is bubbling with enthusiasm, because Will, the shaggy blond boy, who has cataracts, has been talking to her more. She deserves some happiness. I'm happy for her.

* * *

TIME SKIP:

* * *

I scream, and jerk upright, checking the alarm by my bed. It's seven o'clock, so I drag myself out of bed, and grab my toiletry bag. I play Panic! At The Disco, and get a shower. When I hop out, I feel as if I'd washed the nightmare off me. I put my clothes on, brush my teeth, put in my drops, and my contacts, and put on my glasses. I enter my dorm room, grab my bag, and flip it over my shoulder. I throw my hir back into a messy bun, and follow Christina out of the dorm room, and down to breakfast.

I wind up sitting next to Four. I force myself to pick at the food on my plate, despite the fact that I am not hungry in the slightest. Four glances at me in concern, and I smile back, hiding the fact that if I eat something, I won't be able to keep it down. I don't feel very well.

"Are you okay?" Four asks, his hand on my shoulder. I nod, and he releases it. I lean my elbow on the table, and then force myself to eat, and keep it down.

As soon as breakfast is over, I decide to run to class. Halfway through, I decide to talk to my counselor at home. I hope she can help me.

* * *

TIME SKIP:

* * *

Melissa's office is comfy, with a large couch, two chairs for those who do not wish to sit on the couch, a big oak desk, with a bowl of jellybeans in the middle, and a filing cabinet. It's also got pictures of Melissa and her family.

Melissa sits carefully on her chair, and smiles at me. "Hi Tris. How are you doing?"

"Okay." I say, shrugging. "What brings you here?" Melissa asks, smiling. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but you never come here unless you want to talk about something serious."

I place my elbows onto the table. "My roommate knows about my nightmares." Melissa's eyebrows shoot up. "Okay?" she says, curiosity lacing her voice.

"She's agreed not to press me about them, so that's good. Susan and I got into a fight, and I think I finally figured out whether or not our friendship is healthy. She doesn't let me open up to her, and she likes to blame me for **her** problems. And there's this guy..."

Melissa's eyebrows furrow. "I like him." I say, finally realizing how true the words are. "He's fun to talk to, and he doesn't judge me the way others do. Or at least, he doesn't appear to. Part of me wants to tell him everything, and part of me is scared he'll judge me."

Melissa nods, and sighs. "Tris, do you **think** he'll judge you? Follow your heart, not your brain." I shake my head, no. He won't judge me.

"Do you feel safe with him?" Melissa asks. I nod, and she smiles. "There's your answer. Now, about you and Susan, she's not the right type of person for you, Tris. She's too delicate for someone with your life story. I know I shouldn't be encouraging you to split off with her, entirely, but you need to find a ballance. Ballance is important, no crushial for you. Without it, you feel as if your world is falling apart."

I realize so truth behind Melissa's words. I hope I can actually summon the courage to tell Four my past. I hope he'll still want to at least be friends afterward.

After my appointment with Melissa, I allow Mom to drive me home, instead of wishing I could do it myself. When we reach our home, I climb the stairs to my room, and flop down on my bed. I decide to tell Four. But where would be the best place to do it, and when?

* * *

TIME SKIP:

* * *

Another Monday comes and goes, and I find myself relaxing into my routine a little more easily. I always dreamed of having a best friend like Christina. Susan was nice, but she mostly hung around with her family, and Robert didn't like me until recently, so yeah. Christina is much more open to things. She's willing to have more fun than Susan. She's very helpful, and has already told me at least fifty times that she'll always be here to help me. I may have just found my true best friend.

I decide to talk to Four today. I just need to find a place. So, I look for somewhere kind of private.

I finally find a place, near a bench under a pine tree. Now, I just have to tell him.

* * *

A/n: Okay, so not my longest chapter, but I decided to leave you on a cliff-hanger: I know, kill me! Alrighty, so here's the deal. Do you think we can get to fifteen reviews by next Monday? If we can, I'll give all of those who reviewed this chapter shout-outs. Thanks! Audios, amigos!

Bianca.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Hey guys! It's your girl, Bianca. I know, y'all probably hate me, since the last time I was even on this site was on April fourth, but I've been taking finals, and dealing with reality a bit. My real life and grades will always be more important to me than fanFiction. My great-grandmother is losing her memory, so that's been extremely hard to deal with. It sucks to know you're helpless to help the person, and you can see them slipping away from you, little by little. Not only that, but I'm in a play, and we have rehearsal twice a week, and I'm behind on schoolwork, stressing about my math class, fighting off depression, and just trying to hold myself together through some of the worst weeks of my life. So, yeah. I'm so sorry for not being on here much, but my mental health and grades mean more to me than any story I may write. I hope y'all understand. On another note, I'm on fictionpress_com with the username Totally Bianca. I'm also on Twitter with the same username, and that's where you can get the DL on me. And so yeah. Without further ado, let's get into the chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned Divergent, I wouldn't even be taking finals! All rights to the Divergent trilogy belong to the extremely talented Veronica Roth.

Chapter Five:

Tris POV:

"Four, can I talk to you?" I ask during dinner. He nods immediately, and we leave the dining hall, ignoring the weird stares we get from our friends. I lead him out to the bench I'd found earlier. We sit on either end of the bench, and lapse into silence, watching the sunset.

Four and I sit awkwardly on the bench for awhile. I don't know the best way to broach the subject of my past, but I know I need to. So, I look at him, and say, "I visited my counselor last weekend. She told me to talk to someone I trust. You're that person."

Four's eyes widened. "I didn't know you went to a counselor." I nod, and ask, "Is that okay?"

Four looks confused, so I specify some more. "Telling you my past. It's long and complicated, and I'm always scared to open up to anyone about it. So, before I start, I need to know if you mind my opening up to you."

Four nods, and grabs my hand. "Feel free, Tris." I sigh, and ask shakily, "Where do I start?"

"The beginning?" Four suggests, a smile playing on his lips. "Okay." I say, then begin.

"I was born Bethany Lavinia McDurmet on April fourth, 2001. My parents were Imagine and George McDurmet. My friends called me Beth until I was eight. I had two sisters, Julia and Melissa. Melissa would be ten now, and Julia would be eight. By would be, I mean are, but I don't know them."

Here comes the hard part. I pause, wiping my shaky hands on my jeans, and taking a deep calm breath. Four softly rubs my back and shoulders, but he doesn't push it. I'm thankful for that; he knows when to give me space.

"My parents often went out for days to weeks at a time, starting when Melissa was born. They left me in charge at six years old. I never told anyone, because I didn't know it was neglect. Sometimes they threw things, but they never hit anyone."

Four is squeezing my hands tightly, and I'm squeezing back. I shakily remove one hand from his, and lift it to my forehead, and shakily wipe off my makeup, revealing my scar. It's ugly, and I always feel self-conscious about showing it to people. I'm scared it'll freak people out.

"Child Services was called in when I was eight. Imagine and George had just gotten back from a Disney World vacation, without us kids of course. They were both drunk as hell, kind of like my brother most nights. They all have, like, three cases of beer per week."

"Anyway, Imagine had just given birth to Julia, and she was missing her mother. I was in the living room, trying to calm her down. Melissa was also in there, playing with some toys. I didn't realize that they were in fact George's cigarettes. He never told me that they, um, you know... caught on fire.

If he had, I would've taken them from her. Of course I would have. Wouldn't want anyone knowing about our shitty life.

I remember her setting off the smoke alarm after dropping a cigarette, which lit on fire. She was also playing with the lighter."

I swallow back my tears, and take a deep breath, trying to control the floodgates. Four squeezes my hand, just hard enough to remind me that he's there. I take comfort in the action, and begin again.

"George came running into the room, followed closely by Imagine. They flipped their shit, as you would expect. They started throwing things, and screaming at me, telling me that it was irresponsible to give my baby sister cigarettes. They twisted it so that to an outsider, it would look like I did it on purpose, which of course was utter bullshit.

They put out the fire, and took Melissa to bed. George came back down, got another beer, and finished it in one go. He was so drunk by then, and when I refused to get him another beer, he got mad, and threw a coaster. It hit me right here."

I tap my scar, and Four's eyes widen. He pulls me close, and wraps his arm around my shoulder, protectively. I start talking faster, trying to get done as quick as possible.

"And then George said this, and I quote, "I will find you again. No matter where you go. And when I do, you're going to wish you were never born. I hate you. I wish we'd never had you. You are ugly, and pathetic. You're stupid, a coward, selfish, sarcastic, disobedient, and violent. You don't deserve to be our daughter, or even to be alive! Get out of our faces, you ugly piece of shit!"

Four's fists tighten. "That piece of shit!" he exclaims. I nod, biting my lip, and supressing tears.

I decide to keep going, so I squeeze Four's hand. "I was shoved into foster homes that didn't give me what I needed. Then, three amazing people came into my life.

Andrew Prior was a leader of a charity for kids with mental disorders. Natalie Prior was a nurse at the local hospital's critical care unit. Caleb Burtain was my age, well, ten months older. His parents died in a car crash two years prior.

Andrew and Natalie are my parents, now. Caleb's my brother. Mom and Dad adopted us when we were ten. I've lived with them ever since. My name was changed for my protection, and so my biological parents couldn't find me. Mom and dad wanted me to have a fresh start. New name, new school, new friends, new family.

It comes at the cost of never seeing my biological siblings again.

I've accepted it, but Caleb is a party person, and he gets drunk a lot. He says it's his way of dealing with pain."

I decide to lighten the mood a bit. Perhaps it's time for my best friend, sarcasm, to make an appearance.

"It's actually quite annoying, dealing with a drunk seventeen year old, a basket case mother, and a father who doesn't know any of this is occuring, when you do know, are sober, and have the ability to hold yourself together through the shit.

And now for how I got here. When I was thirteen, I was diagnosed with glaucoma. I went under the knife six times since. And I've recently been told I'm going to lose all my sight. It's hard, Four. You're lucky, in a since. You'll always have what below sight you still have, but I won't."

He grabs me into a hug, and after a few seconds, I relax into him. His lips find mine, and he kisses me softly. His hand slips into my hair, and I relax against him, closing my eyes. We stay like that for a long time, before we pull apart, and let each other go.

"I never saw it like that. I guess, in a way I am. You're one of the bravest people I've ever met, Tris." he says, kissing the top of my hair.

"Thank you, Four, for everything." I reply. "You don't have to thank me, Tris. Any time you need to talk, I'm here."

I smile, and kiss his cheek. "Thanks again." I say, standing, and smiling. "I better run, since I can't see in the dark." Four stands too, and we walk back to dorms together.

* * *

Christina ambushes me the second I enter our room. "Did you and Four kiss?" I nod, smiling. "Yes, yes we did."

I climb the ladder that leads to my bed, and log onto Trivia Crack. This game is fucking addicting. I challenge Four, and answer six questions before I get one wrong. I smirk, text Mom, Caleb, and Dad, then lean back onto my pillows, and open the book I'm reading, which is called _Made You Up_. It's about a girl with schizophrenia, who is trying to live a normal life. It's absolutely amazing. I'm at the part where she starts her first day at East Shoal. I'm lost in the world of the book when the dorm counselor tells us it's time for lights out. I turn off the lights, and go back to bed, in order to read a little more.

* * *

a/n: _Made You Up_ is an actual book. It's written by Francesca Zappia, and it's one of my favorite stand-alones of all time. Okay, so I know y'all must be pissed at me, but do you think we can get to fifteen reviews? I only need four more. One last thing. I have a poll on my profile page, asking which of my stories I should focus on. I'm doing this because I'm so overwhelmed what with all my new stories and everything. I'm stressed, and I need to focus on one thing at a time right now. I'll have the others back up soon, but this is just asking which I should focus on right now, as I'm stressed and stuff. Please go and vote, as that would help me out so much. Lastly, review if you have ever mistunderstood someone, with disasterous results. Alrighty, audios amigos!

Bianca.


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: Okay, so guess who just finished her last final, and has a lot more time to write for you guys! I'll be here for the summer, hopefully, and hope to put updates out twice a week. Since I uploaded on Sunday, I'm counting this as update number two. Also, thank you guys so much for the five reviews and al the follows and favorites this story has gotten. Y'all are seriously the best!**

 **Disclaimer: If I was Veronica Roth, I wouldn't have killed off Lynn, Uriah, Marlene, or Tris. Seriously, why do the badass people have to die?**

* * *

Chapter Six: Dealing

Tris POV:

Another Friday. Another family dinner. Another party Caleb is about to go to. Another night Mom and I'll go to pick up Caleb, another night of dealing with Caleb's drunk ass. Only this time, Four's here.

Mom let me invite him over when I found out that his father and mother weren't able to pick him up. He lives with them, but they are big leaders in government, and don't get to see their son a lot. Although from what I can tell, they love him.

We rode the bus home together, and Dad picked us both up. Mom made us do homework first, so we didn't have to do it later, and then we watched a couple reruns of Jepoardy, in which I totally beat his ass.

Dad called us in for dinner about fifteen minutes ago, and now I'm watching Caleb try to make conversation with Four. Mostly, though, the two just sit in the world's most awkward silence, while I fill Mom and Dad in on my week.

After dinner, and after dropping Caleb and his newest girlfriend, Nita Winfrey off at Cara's for a party, Four and I climb the steps to my bedroom. I open the door, revealing the chaos that is my rokm. I kick a pile of old Seventeen magazines out of the way. Four drops onto my bed, and I sit beside him.

I snuggle up to him, and he wraps an arm protectively around my shoulders. I smile at him, and ask, "Whatcha up for?"

We wind up out in the backyard, where my golf-cart resides. I haven't driven it since I was eleven, but it's fun, and there isn't much else to do right about now. So, I jump up into the drivers' seat, and give Four a hand into the passenger seat in the front.

I pull out, steering us down the hill as Twenty-One Pilots blares out from the speaker I hooked my phone into. When I'm sure Mom and Dad won't see us, and have a heart attack, I turn to Four.

"Want a turn?" "I don't know..." I laugh lightly. "I won't let you hit anything, promise."

He eventually agrees, and we swap places. "I'll just tell you to turn, brake, or accelerate. Okay?"

Four nods, and I tell him where to go. We drive around in this fashion for almost three hours before it gets almost too dark for me to see clearly. Then, we swap places, and I drive up to park. We hop out of the cart, and hurry up to our back door.

We settle in theliving room, playing Clue. I'm Ms. Scarlett, and Four is Mr. Green. We play for about three hours straight before my phone rings. I answer it, and hear Caleb's slurred voice on the other end of the line.

"Beebee? Can you pick me up? Hey, that almost rhymed!" I stifle a laugh, and sigh. "We're on our way." I say, standing. Four winds up tagging along—oh fucking great.

When we pull up outside the house where Caleb's party is, I know immediately that I'm not going to have fun picking him up. Sure enough, when I open the back door to the kitchen, I find Caleb and Cara Gray doing it on the counter. I scream, and lunge backwards out of the door, slamming it shut.

"Holy fucking shit!" I yell, my hands going up to my face. I hear a car door slam, and Four pulls me close. "What's wrong?"

"I... I...' j... saw... my... brother... doing...' the... dirty." I say, before pulling myself together, and pounding on the back doordd

"Caleb fucking Prior! You have point five seconds to put your clothes on!" I yell. The door opens, and Caleb immediately falls forward. I grab his arms, and drag him backwards out the door, and down the steps to the car. I shove him in the front, and climb in the back with Four.

I wake early the next morning, and creep past the room where Four is passed out on the bed, the room where Caleb is sleeping off his weekly hangover, and the room where Mom and Dad sleep soundly. I creep down to the kitchen, and make some pancakes. I'm setting the table when I feel a pair of arms wrap around me from behind. "Hey, Bundertiful." Four says, kissing the top of my hand. I smile, turn in his arms, and kiss him. Caleb screams from the kitchen doorway.

I laugh, pulling away from Four, and flicking a chocolate chip at Caleb. He laughs, and catchches it in his mouth.

After breakfast, I pull Caleb aside for a minute. "Caleb, what the hell happened to Nita?" "She dumped me, Tris."

I stare at my brother, sighing. "Why did she do that, and when did you get with Cara?" "I got with Cara yesterday, and two hours later, we had sex. Anyways, Nita dumped me because, and I quote, "You're a man ho."

I bust up. "She's got a point, Caleb. You are a man ho."

This of course sets us both running, him attempting to pound my face in, me attempting to avoid getting my face pounded in for my joke. I run out into the yard, and jump the porch steps before taking off. I climb the back fence, knowing Caleb is practically incapable of climbing it in his drunken state. Sure enough, I win.

Four and I chalenge Caleb and Cara to basketball, and we do pretty good. Then, we all play a game of Monopoly, that goes until I clean everyone out. I'm pretty damn good at monopolydd

Af Cara and Caleb go to party number two, we lie around in the backyard, and watch the stars set. I rest my head on Four's chest, and his fingers go through my hair. I close my eyes, and saver this feeling.

* * *

We go to school together that Sunday. I invite him to hang out in our room, sece Shauna is in his and Zeke's, and because of that, they're probably having sex under the bedsheets. Four and I sit hip to hip on my bed, and watch TV for awhile, until Christina reappears. She throws a pillow at me, which I catch with ease. I may be losing my vision, but I can still catch stuff like a pro.

When Four leaves, I lie on my back, and stdar up at the ceiling, wondering how much I'm about to lose. I roll onto my side, and pretend to be asleep so Christina can't interrigate me.

The nightmares haven't been as bad, which I'm exceedingly greatful for. I guess it's due to the meds Melissa put me on. Whatever it is, I'm greatful. It's refreshing to sleep peacefully.

That's why I'm confident as I enter English, and drop into the seat next to Four. I bite my lip, and read what's on the board. We have to write an essay on To Kill A Mockingbird. I sigh, and pull out some notebook paper, and lower my pen to the page.

When I hand in my rough draft to Mr. Marcus I get the customary glare, before he rips my essay, and tells me to write it better. I glare daggers at him as I march out, and to my locker.

I rewrite the essay for Mr. Marcus at lunch, and hand him a five sage draft, that has been spell-checked, proofread, and looks more like a final version. This one, he doesn't rip in half, but he scowers it for any mistakes he can, only to find nothing. I smirk, and leave class, feeling like the cat who swallowed the canary.

* * *

 **a/n: Okay, so I hope you liked it. I have a challenge for y'all. Do** you think we can get to twenty reviews? If we can, I'll put out a third update next week! Also, review if you have ever played on a sports team, and tell me what that team is. I'm curious. Also, please vote on my pole on which story I should focus on, and follow me on Twitter totally_Bianca. Thanks! Alrighty, audios amigos!

Bianca.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Hey you guys! I know it took me a long time to post this, but I recently found out my friend died, and I'm kind of at a bad point with my mental health, so I'm just doing the best I can to get this story completed. So, yeah.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not twenty-six, so therefore, I don't own Divergent.**

 **Chapter Seven: Freefall, the First**

 **I'm slowly adjusting to the new school, the new people, and the new situations going here poses. I'm friends with Christina, and her boyfriend Will, Zeke, and his girlfriend Shauna, Uriah and his girlfriend, Marlene, and Lynn, who prefers the solitude of being single.**

 **The only bad part of all this, is that Christina loves to joke with people. She doesn't do it in a hurtful way, but she does it in a way that is like friendly joking. The only problem with this is that she doesn't always know if it hits a sore spot. For example,** Christina loves to make jokes about how I could be a star softball player, because I can catch anything she throws at me. However, what she doesn't know is that's a sore spot to me.

I've about had it with her softball jokes. Like, can she just stop making them? Softball is a sport I love, but can't do anymore, because I can't see the ball.

Currently, she is making a really bad softball joke. Well, it was actually pretty good, but it was offensive to me.

I take deep breaths, and grip the edge of the table. Four rests his hand on my back. He rubs it softly, and I lean into him.

When we leave for O*m, I get the news that they are splitting us up, and we have to walk down to the shopping center. Mr. Jake and Four go first, and then Mrs. Emily and I set off.

After I pass the test, we go to the pizza place where we arranged to meet Mr. Jake and Four. When we get there, I spot Four and Mr. Jake waving us over. I walk over, and drop down in the seat next to Four. He put his arm around my shoulders, and I relax into this side.

Later that night, I decide to go to an art class the school is offering. When I get there, I design a painting. The only bad part of this is that my homework would have to be done on my own time, instead of the evening trips to the library with Christina, or the study hall they offer.

I'm settling down to do just that, when I remember that I left my backpack in the art room. I sigh, and climb down off my bed, and go to find a counselor. She insists I have to take someone with me, so I decide on Christina.

When we reach the arts building, I tell her she can just wait at the bottom of the stairs, and that I'll run up, and grab the bag. And I do just that. The problem comes in going **down** the stairs. I didn't want Christina to have to wait on me, so I try to run. Big mistake. The school has a low guardrail around the edge of the steps, and when you step in just the right place, you can fall over it.

The ground rushes up to my face, and I hear Christina screaming, right before I make impact. The world shouldn't be spinning this fast, should it? Is the last thing I think before my vision goes black.

 **A/n: Okay, so short chapter. I wanted to end it on a cliff-hanger, and I wanted to have a good place to start the next chapter. More excuses: I just got back from sports camp on Monday, had an audition on Tuesday, was at a friend's house, and in the car all day yesterday, so today is the first time I've had time to update. Okay, so thank you for the twenty-three reviews. I hate to ask, but do you think we can get to twenty-five reviews? Only two more! Lastly, review if you have ever made a C on a final exam. AL righty, audios amigos!**

 **Bianca.**

 **P.S. I'm really busy today, and don't have time to spell check. Please excuse any errors. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Hey you guys! I'm back with chapter eight. A quick shout out to LanaTobiasFailAtWriting, and Charms22 for reviewing the last chapter. I would have posted sooner, but I was fighting a really nasty bug. I'm back now, and feel better, for the most part. Anyhow, here is chapter eight!**

 **Disclaimer: Do I look like I'm married? Is it even legal for a high schooler to get married?**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Damage Control The First

I awake to bright lights shining in my eyes. I wince, and try to pull away from the all too bright lights. I hear a voice, telling me to breathe, that I'm okay. I had a bad fall, and there are probably some broken bones, but I'm going to survive.

When we reach the hospital, I hear a frantic voice. The guy is screaming, asking what happened to someone, I'm not sure who. As the last of the fog clears from my brain, I recognize him.

"Four?" I ask, searching for his face in my narrow field of vissionl. I hear a cane on tile floors, and then his soft and soothing voice. 'Tris? It's okay. You're okay."

"It fucking hurts." I say, groaning. "I know, Tris. I know." Four kisses my forehead, before taking my hand, and jogging with the stretcher as they transport me to a room in the ER.

Once the doctors are satisfied that I'm okay, they set my broken wrist, give me some pain medicine, and discharge me from the hospital. Part of me wonders how in the fuck we're going to get back to school, when a black car pulls up. Four and I walk over to it, and find Christina behind the wheel. We climb inside, and Christina peals out of the parking lot.

When we reach the school, I hop down, and follow Christina onto the girls' floor of the dormitory. Four waves, and climbs the flight of steps that will lead him back to his room. I wave back, force a smile, and head into my room, hell-bent on a nice hot shower, and a good night's sleep.

* * *

Time skip

* * *

It has been five weeks since my accident, and the school has replaced the guard-rail around the steps, so no further accidents can occur. I've been under the knife again, and Four has missed three days of school last week. He left on Friday, and didn't come back until Thursday, and really, he said, the only reason he came back was to get the makeup work, so he could do it this weekend, and not be so far behind.

I've just gotten back from a particularly shitty weekend, and I just want to relish some drama-free peace and quiet. Sadly, I know as soon as I entered my room, that I won't get that.

"You fucking bitch!" Lynn yells at Shauna. Christina sits absently, typing on her phone. Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Four, and Lynn's current boyfriend, Luke, are also crammed in here. There's not an inch of available space, and what with all the screaming, we're getting a crowd to gather, and watch.

"Lynn, what the hell is going on?" I ask; I'm not in the mood for bullshit today. Lynn glares fiercely at me, and I can tell that I'm about to get it. She rushes at Shauna, surprisingly, and I run forward to pull her off. "Lynn, calm the fuck down!" I say, holding her in place from behind.

"Don't tell me to calm the fuck down! **She** spread a rumor about me being pregnant behind my back. **She** ruined my chances at playing goal ball this year. **She** doesn't give a shit about anything that she does, and she thinks that her CP is an excuse for everything"

Well, damn. I didn't really expect Shauna to do that, but I guess people can surprise you. Shauna speaks up, then, and I can see the pain Lynn's outburst caused her. Shauna looks like hell.

"I didn't spread that rumor. I was telling Molly that you weren't pregnant. Not only that, but Molly was the one who told you in the first place that I started that rumor, and you know that I hate her, and that you can't rust a word that comes out of her mouth. Lastly, you can ask everyone at this school when I used my CP as an excuse for something, and it has never happened, so yeah."

Shauna wheels out, and I lock eyes with Zeke. "Go do damage control. Luke, take Lynn to go cool off somewhere. Preferably somewhere away from Shauna."

The boys nod, and Luke grabs Lynn by the hand, and leads her off. Marlene, Uriah, Christina, and Will slowly drift off, leaving just Four and me. I sigh, and lean my head against his shoulder. He runs his fingers through my hair, and I close my eyes, reveling in the sense of safety that comes whenever I'm in Four's arms.

We only sit there for a few minutes, though, before Four breaks the peaceful silence. "Tris?" I look at him quizzically. "I have some things I want to tell you."

* * *

 **a/n: What is Four going to tell Tris? Now that I'm back on top of shit, I'll try to have the next update out tomorrow or Saturday, it just depends. Lastly, do you think we can get to thirty reviews? Tat would be awesome! Also, review if you have ever gotten hit in the face with a basketball. Alrighty, audios amigos!**

 **Bianca.**


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: Hey guys! What's up? I'm back with chapter nine. This is my second update this week. Sorry they're so close together, but I had this pewritten, and wanted to get in my second weekly update. Anyways, I'm back, so yeah.

Disclaimer: My name's Bianca, not Veronica.

* * *

Chapter nine: Four's Secrets

Four and I walk through the dorm, out the side door, and down to the bench we sat on when I emptied my soul. Except that this time, Four is tense as a coiled spring.

I place my hand on his shoulder, softly massaging it, and waiting for him to make the first move. He takes a deep breath, and begins.

"My mom is actually my stepmom. My real mother, Evilyn, died when I was eight during child birth. My stepmom, Carol, is great, but my father, Marcus, is screwed up. He used to beat my mother until she was unconscious, and bleeding."

I grab his hand, and squeeze hard. tell where this story is going, and I don't really wanna hear anymore, but I also don't wanna back out and look like a bad person. Four squeezes my hand just as tightly as I'm squeezing his.

"Before my mother died, she told me, "Don't let his sorry ass do what he did to me ever again." I tried to do as she said, but Marcus took it all out on me. My back is full of scars."

I gasp, and cover my mouth with the hand not being crushed by Four's. He nods, not meeting my eyes. I squeeze his hand again, and he finally makes eye contact.

"When he started dating Carol, he seemed to find something in him that made him happier. He didn't bit me as much, and was more focused on his relationship Carol. She's a social worker, and a psychologist. She spoke to him about his anger management issues, and they came up with a good therapy plan.

Since then, the beatings have stopped, Carol never got the abuse, Marcus is off the alcohol and drugs, and I have a little stepsister, who's eight. Her name's JULIA. She was adopted, I believe."

I smile at Four, and move more into his side. He wraps his arm around me, and I rest my head against his shoulder. He runs his fingers through my hair, and I close my eyes.

"My PE teacher was the one who gave me the name Four." Four suddenly says, jarring me from my reverie. "He gave me a jerseys with number four on it for soccer, and I was number four in everything else. Eventually, the nickname kind of stuck. My real name, however, is Tobias."

I stare at Four/Tobias. My phone rings, breaking the moment, and I pull it out. It's one of my friends from the eye clinic.

"Hey, Alli!"

"Hey Six! What's up?"

"I'm kind of in the middle of something important, so can I call you back later?"

"Sure."

"Bye Alli!"

"Bye six!"

I hang up, and look over to find Four/Tobias staring at me. "What?" I ask.

"Why did that girl call you Six?" I wince a little at the topic.

"I'm a member of a glaucoma support group) There are five other girls. I went under the knife six times, was the sixth person, my softball and soccer jerseys were six, and I take six different eye drops. It kind of stuck, so now everyone there calls me Six. Most people at my old school called me Beatrice. Here, I'm Tris. Confusing, huh?"

FOUR looks at me. "Which do prefer me to call you?" he asks, jokingly.

"Tris is fine." I say, laughing. "And you? Four, Tobias, Eaton?"

"Tobias. It's nice to hear my name again."

"Sure thing." I say, smiling, and kissing him.

* * *

A/n: another short chapter, I know. Please don't kill me? But I'm getting back into the swing of writing again, I'm tired, and I'm still feeling like shit, so yeah. So, review if you have ever broken more than one bone. I've broken two toes in three months, an impressive record, probably. Also, I have a Twitter account for all my fanFiction and FictionPress stories, Totally Bianca. I also have goodreads: Biancalovestoread, and Wishbone: TotYBianca. Lastly, thanks to LanaTobiasFailAtWriting, Charms22, PennyPretty, and FourHerDivergentPrince for reviewing! I have to say, I never thought I'd get more than thirty by chapter fifteen. You guys have completely blown me out of the water. I've been having a shitty day, and now I have a permanent smile on my face. Thanks you guys! I'm not setta review goal this time, because I'm writing this as a thank you to all my readers, rchvieerwers, favoriters, and followsers. I'm stepping ofm my metaphorical stage now. Alrighty, audios amigos!

Bianca.

P.S.: Please emcuse my spacing issue. I am trying to figure out what happened.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten:

a/n: What's up guys! I'm back with chapter ten. I'm sorry I didn't update recently, I've been so busy. Anyway, thanks to Charms22 and leek812 for reviewing, Anomymous Girl Gamer for following, and LTM320 for favoriting and following. Also, just to clear up any confusion, Mr. Marcus, the English teacher, and Marcus, Tobias's father are two different people, who just happen to share the same name. To avoid confusion, if Tris mentions him, it'll be as "Mr. Eaton" and if Tobias mentions him, it'll be "Marcus". Thanks y'all.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Sleepovers and Texts

I sigh dramatically as I slam my locker. The day is almost over, and I can go home for the weekend. That's exciting shit when you're someone like me, who has not life apart from dating Tobias, and having the occasional get together with friends. Even though my parents are fighting, and are going through the process of getting a divorce.

* * *

When I climb off the bus, I find some of my friends from the softball team waiting for me. There's Rachel, with her long brown hair dyed crazy colors, HAYLEY, with her tattoo showing from under her tee shirt, Heather, with her ripped jeans and combat boots, and of course, Bianka, with her black hair in a ponytail, and her nose buried in a book. I run up to my friends, and give them a huge hug.

"Hey!" Heather grins, throwing her arms around me. i hug back, and look around at the others.

"Hey TRIS." Bianka greets, smiling. She adapted best to my name change, seeing as how people always got our names switched around, as they started with the same syllable.

"Hey BIANKA." I give her a one-arm hug.

"How's school?" Hayley asks, as we clamber into Rachel's van.

"Fine." I say, grinning. "I've made some friends. I'm adjusting."

"Nobody as cool as us, right?" Rachel doesn't make eye contact as she pulls out into the street.

I laugh, and keep talking with them, as we drive to the mall, where we're meeting Lauren, Sarah, Shevaun, and Addi, who are also softball players. I'll be happy to be with my teammates again, especially since I haven't seen much of them since I switched schools.

* * *

We wind up buying a lot of shit, and carrying around at least eight bags each. I normally don't like shopping, but my friends make it fun. We make our way back out of the van, and since sarah, Addi, Lauren, and Shevaun took the bus, we give them a ride home as well. As it turns out, Rachel, Sarah, Heather and Bianka wind up sleeping over at my house. We decide to play Never Have I Ever, but instead of taking a shot (I have a firm "Just say no." stance, and my friends understand), you have to add a point to your score. The person who gets the most points after one hundred questions are asked, has to do a dare concocted by the person who has the lowest score.

"Tris, why don't you start?" Heather says, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Never have I ever had sex." I say, watching as Heather marks a tally by her name, and as Rachel does the same thing.

"Never have I ever slit my wrists." Sarah says. Nobody moves.

"Never have I ever switched schools." Bianka says. I mark a tally. So do Sarah and Rachel.

"Never have I ever gone to church." Heather says. I mark a tally, and so Sarah and Bianka.

"Never have I ever had my tonsils removed." Rachel.

* * *

a/n: from now on, it's just going to be the question, and the person or people who had to make a tally.

* * *

"Never have I ever had surgery of any kind." Bianka, Rachel and I.

"Never have I ever been pregnant." Nobody makes a mark.

"Never have I ever missed a period." Rachel.

"Never have I ever uploaded a youtube video." Everyone but Sarah.

"Never have I ever been called to the principal's office." Rachel and I.

The game continues in this fashion. Rachel winds up with a score of eighty-five. Sarah winds up with a score of eighty. I wind up with a score of seventy-one. Bianka winds up with a score of sixty. Heather winds up with fifty-nine.

"Rachel, I dare you to drink an entire bottle of hot sauce."

I run to get it, returning a few minutes later with a bottle of "Extrahot." Rachel uncaps it, and yells, "To losing this fucking game!" Then she knocks it back like a shot of alcohol. It only takes a few minutes before Rachel is running for the bathroom. I throw out the bottle, and we wait for Rachel to return. When she does, she looks absolutely miserable.

"I'll kill you for that, Heather." she promises. Heather just laughs.

"I'm sure you will, Rach."

* * *

Once my friends leave, I find myself missing Tobias. I briefly debate texting him, but decide against it. His dad and stepmom are home for the weekend, so I'll let him enjoy his time with them. Instead, I start a group text with all of the members of the gang: me, Tobias, Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, and Lynn's new girlfriend, Skye.

Tris: Whassup?

Christina: Nothin' much. You?

Tris: my friends from the softball team just left. We did never have I ever.

Christina: who lost?

Tris: This girl named Rachel.

Marlene: What up, wierdos?

Christina: just talking with y'all. XD.

Tobias: Hey y'all.

Tris: Hi Four.

Christina: Hey Four.

Uriah: Hey guys. I'm texting on behalf of me and Zeke. We can't talk today, so yeah.

Shauna: That's okay. Don't worry about it!

Zeke: thanks, babe.

Tobias: where's the nearest bridge?

Tris: LOL. You better not.

Tobias: not if you don't. I need someone to fight the cringe beside me.

TRIS: LOL. Consider it a deal.

Christina: okay, well gotta run. Sorry.! Will and I are going out on a date.

Tris: when y'all get back, I expect details!

Christina: will do!

Tobias: I've gotta go too. My parents are back.

Marlene: I've gotta go play with my brother. Sorry!

Tris: have fun, y'all! XD

I decide to check the chat group the softball team has.

* * *

a/n: (OCS not important to this story will be mixed in, so sorry. I decided to make it realistic; you have those friends that aren't part of a situation. I'm not going to waist time talking about the softball team. You only need know Sarah, Rachel, Heather, Isis, and Bianka.

* * *

Tris: Hey.

Melissa: hi.

Bianka: you woke me up!

Tris: sorry LOL.

Bianka: yeah, sure.

Vivica: hey all. I'm about ready to leave for my workout. Anyone interested in joining me?

Sierra: okay, I'll meet you at the gym.

Kristin: I'll go too.

Hannah: Can't. Sorry.

Alexa: Aye aye aye. I'm so overwhelmed.

Tris: why?

Alexa: I've got a huge project due.

Bianka: Oh. Well, put down your phone, and get started.

Melissa: I've gotta help her. I'll be right over, Lexie.

Alexa: thanks.

Melissa: no prob.

Savannah: Do any of y'all know how to get a driver's' license WITHOUT taking Drivers' Ed? My instructor is such a jerk.

Hannah: no complaining rule!

Savannah: right. Sorry. Gotta run, second practice with Mr. Rude.

Tris: LOL. Is he really that bad.

Savannah: ...

Tris: I'll take your word for it.

Isis: Hey all.

Tris: hi Isis.

Isis: what's new?

Tris: home for the weekend.

Savannah: well, peace y'all!

Bianka: bye wierdo! xd

Savannah: who you calling wierdo?

Bianka: you! LOL.

Savannah: bye sis!

Bianka: bye little sister! Have fun with Mr. Rude!

Savannah: I will.

Tris: gotta go help Caleb with dinner. The drunkass can't manage it himself anymore, and he has to have it done before Mom and Dad get home. Bye!

Isis: Bye T.

Bianka: audios Tris!

* * *

I sigh, drop my phone on my desk, and head down the steps to help my hung-over brother with dinner. I hate hate doing this, but it's better than the screaming match that would happen if I didn't. I wish Caleb wasn't a party boy. I wish a lot of things, but none of them have ever come true. So much for wishing on shooting stars.

* * *

A/n: Okay, so this chapter came in at 1,200+ words. Not my longest, but a good filler. Don't worry, the real action is coming up. Do you think we can get to fifty reviews? Oh, and about the whole Bianka thing, I wrote her for one of my friends, who insisted on having an OC in this story. She told me she wanted it to be named after me, but I didn't want to spell it the same way, hence, Bianka instead Bianca. I wanted to address that before I close off. Also, review if you have ever been on a swim team. Alrighty, audios amigos

Bianca.


	11. Chapter 11

a/n: okay, so I'm back. I know I promised to update last week, but it was a bad week for me, and just a lot of stuff happened. I'm very very sorry, but I needed to focus on my real life for a couple of days. Anyways, thank you to Guest, Guest, FourHerDivergentPrince, PennyPretty, Anonymous Girl Gamer, Charms22, and LanaTobiasFailAtWriting for reviewing. Thanks to FourHerDivergentPrince for favoriting and following. Now, let's get into the chapter, shall we?

Disclaimer: My name is Bianca M, not Veronica R. Divergent doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Suspicious Occurrences

I step out of the main building, and walk down the path to the Braille building. My mind isn't on where I'm going, and my cane catches the curb before I do. I head into class a little late, but Ms. Johanna has always been lenient. She sits at the table, waiting on me to come over. I sit across from her, and she starts class immediately.

"Can you read this sentence for me, Tris?"

"The... dog... ran... across... the... street." I stammer out. Reading Braille isn't easy. It's nowhere near as easy as reading print, and that's a scientific fact.

"Very good." Ms. Johanna praises, nodding in approval.

"But look at me. I suck at reading this. How can I read a book, if I can't even read six ^words?"

"You are making incredible progress. You'll be reading books in no time. Tris, you need to stop doubting yourself. Confidence will get you farther than doubt ever will. Take a risk; trust yourself. Amazing things will come of it."

"Yeah, I guess. I guess I stopped trusting myself a long time ago."

"Maybe you need to rebuild that trust. I know you can."

"I'll try."

"Good. I'm glad."

Luckily, she lets the subject drop. After class, I go to the dorms, and do my homework. I am absolutely opposed to homework. If kids are going to be creative, smothering us with assignments is the worst thing you can do. We should be told to do creative things, find an outlet we enjoy, and use it to express ourselves, not to find X.

I've just finished my math homework when the door opens, and Tobias enters. He sits on my bed, and pulls me to him. I lay my head on his chest, and close my eyes wearily.

"Bad day?" he asks, running his fingers through my hair.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Okay. I'm here, if you ever change your mind." That's one of the many things I love about Tobias: he doesn't force you to talk. He respects it if you want to keep some things to yourself.

"Thank you, Tobias."

"Of course, Beautiful."

"I'm not beautiful."

"Yes, you are. Don't ever say differently4 ,y are the most beautiful person I have ever seen."

"How about you?" I ask, needing to change the subject off my beauty, or lack there of.

"It was decent."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

"Wanna watch a movie?" I ask, sliding off my bed, and rummaging through my movie collection.

"Sure." Tobias shifts on the bed so that he can see the TV better.

"How about this one?" I ask, handing him a DVD case. I can't read the title very well anymore, so I trust Tobias to tell me what it is, since he has enough vision left to read it.

"It? Why do you have this?"

"Okay, not that. Caleb must've slipped it in my suitcase. How about this?" I ask, holding up a similar movie case.

* * *

a/n: I'm gonna say that these are similar, when

in reality, I've only seen the Hunger Games on ,,tv, and haven't seen It at all. Please forgive me for any inaccuracy.

* * *

"The Hunger Games? Sure, why not?"

I put in the movie, and snuggle up to Tobias. About halfway through, Christina runs in, grabs something, and runs out, yelling "Awwww! You two!" over her shoulder. I roll my eyes at her back as she slams the door.

Tobias smirks, stroking my hair. We sit there like that, his hands in my hair, my arm around his shoulders, for a long time, before our lips meet in perfect syn*roniz,n with Peeta and Katniss's. We don't pull apart for a long time, which is perfectly fine with me.

When we finally separate, it's only to breathe, before our lips crash back into each other. We sit there, kissing, until the door opens, and Christina throws a pillow at us. Tobias kisses my forehead, and tells me he has to finish up his science project.

As soon as the door closes, Christina rounds on me. "Details, please40 ,i laugh, and roll my eyes.

"No way."

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Fine. Be that way. It's time for dinner, anyway. Oh, and just so you know, your lips are swollen."

"Okay, thanks. Give me a few minutes, and I'll be ready."

At dinner, we joke about random shit. It's so easy to talk to these people, even though I've barely known them for more than five months. I love Uriah and Zeke's humor, Christina's friendly joking, Will's intelligence and sarcasm, Shauna's ability to just sit and listen when you need her too, Lynn's badass nature, how easy it is to talk to Marlene, and most of all, everything about Tobias. I love my new friends so much, and I love Tobias even more. I'm happy here. I feel like I actually belong somewhere. If only I knew how short of a time I had left my new friends.

* * *

I sit in English class, listening to Mr. Marcus call out the instructions for the newest essay he wants us to write. He's turning to write something on the board, when all of a sudden, the power goes out. I don't think much of it at first. It's just a power outage, and the school with fix it shortly. But as time passes, it becomes increasingly obvious that the lights aren't coming on anytime soon.

I slip my phone from my jeans pocket, and text in the group chat. I need to know what's going on. Surely someone knows something.

Tris: know anything about the blackout?

Tobias: no, it's out in science building too. Are you okay?

Tris: ya, I'm fine. Just trying to figure out what the fuck is going on.

Shauna: The power's on in the Braille building. Is it off everywhere else?

Zeke: No. It's on in the electives building, too.

Christina: It's not on in the math building. Weird.

Uriah: It's not in the main building either. More just cut off. I wonder what's going on.

Marlene: It's on in the dorms. I was sent back because I had a killer headache. The bathroom light's on.

Lynn: It's not on in the cafeteria.

Will: it's not on in the gym, either. It seems as if someone has cut the power. I wonder if that's all

they have up their sleeves, though.

Marleene: the power just cut off here, too. I'm sure it's nothing. It's gotta be nothing.

the security here is really good.

Tris: I'm not so sure. Will's right. The cafeteria, gym, English, math, main, and science buildings, and the dorms are without power. The Braille, and elective buildings are the only ones with power4 ,i think it's only a matter of time before they cut that power there, too. We need to figure out what's going on.

Shauna: The Braille building just cut out.

Zeke: so did the electives.

Christina: It's probably just a test of the power. It'll come back on soon.

Tris: I don't think so. If it was a power test, they would've cut it all at once. This person or people cut the power in clumps, from what I can tell. It's as if they're looking for someone or something.

Christina: But what? Who would do that? Why would they look here of all places? A school of blind people?

Tris: IDK. But somebody's in the school who shouldn't be, and they're obviously trying to find something.

* * *

a/n: Wahahahaha. Cliffy! It's short, but it'll get good in the next chapter or so, which I'll try to have out sometime next week. So, do any of y'all have any theories about what could be going on with the power? Do you think we can get to sixty reviews? It would mean so much to me if we could. Lastly, review if you have ever tried contacts. Did they work for you? I tried them once, and it felt like something was constantly in my eyes. I'll just stick to glasses. Alrighty, audios amigos.

Bianca.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve:

A/n: Okay, so this chapter has some trigger warnings in it, as it deals with a school shooting. I've never been involved in this, and I was hesitant about writing this chapter, but it was something I'd planned when I started writing this. To anyone who knows someone, or has been in a shooting, and has been effected by this chapter, I am so so sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.

* * *

Chapter twelve: Violence

I stare at my phone, pure shock hitting me like the force of a wrecking ball. There is just no way this could be happening. I thought I was safe, finally away from the threat of my parents finding me, but now someone is taking that since of security from me. Someone is making me feel like a scared six-year-old, again, and I don't like it one bit. The worst part is that

I'm pretty sure I know who it is. And if I'm right, then all hell will break lose.

All of a sudden, a beeping noise issues from the ceiling. One long beep, two short ones. The intercom is still working, which immediately raises another red flag for me. This is not good.

"Students, teachers, staff, we are congregating in the gymnasium at this time. There appears to be an intruder in the school, and we want all students to be in one place, so that if need be, we can have an immediate, and safe, evacuation. Thank you."

Two things about this seem odd to me. The first is that if there is an intruder in the school, we would not all go to one place, because that would make us sitting ducks, and the principal would certainly never suggest that. It don't make no damn since.

Secondly, something about that voice sounds... off. Like the person speaking had a dozen cigarettes, got high off weed, and then had five cans of beer to top it all off, before picking up the mouthpiece. There's only one person who that could possibly be, and that's George McDurmett.

Mr. Marcus is either very dumb, or he doesn't give a shit about the students' safety, because he says, "You heard the principal. We all need to go to the gymnasium at this time. stay in a tight group, do not split up for any reason."

Our class gets up, and I try to scream at them to sit down. Just sit down, I know who the person is, and he's not a threat if he doesn't have a big group of people at his disposal. Unfortunately, nobody listens to me, and I get shoved along by Mr. Marcus out the door, and to the gym. I look around for my friends, and spot Tobias sitting in the back. I run up the steps, and sit next to him, grabbing his hand.

I'm scared. Not for me, but for my friends. For Tobias. For the teachers. For everyone else who goes here. I'm scared in general, because George's voice only brings the promise of violence to come.

My friends congregate around us. Will sits in front of us, Christina sits next to fm. Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, and Shauna sit at the end of the bleachers, because of Shauna's wheelchair. Lynn sits next to me on the other side. My heart pounds against my ribs. The emergency lights dim, then go out completely.

I grab Tobias's hand, squeezing it with all the fear, pain, and anger I have in me. He gathers me into his arms, but I pull back. He looks hurt, and I whisper, "Sorry. It's j... This person..."

"Bethany! I know you're here! You can't hide from me!" I'm your father!" George yells. He slurs his words together, like he did back when I was young and I fight to stay in the present. I focus on Tobias, who is saying something.

"What?" I ask weakly.

"George. That's who it is, isn't it?" Tobias says, looking panicked. I nod, squeezing his hand. He gathers me into his arms, and holding me to his chest, kissing my hair, and promising to never let me go.

Then, just as I predicted, all hell breaks loose. I hear gunshots, lots of gunshots. I see bullets flying, but don't know where any of them are landing. I shove Tobias off the bench into the small space where you put your feet, and fall on top of him, more concerned for his safety than mine. Pain spreads out from my shoulder with electric fingers, and I have to stifle a scream. Tears stream down my face, but I force myself to push past the pain. After all, it's nothing I'm not used to.

I try to take stock of the situation. Everyone is screaming and running towards the exits, and George is laughing callously from the bottom of the bleachers. I hear Lynn scream, "No! Take me instead!"

Another gunshot, and someone screams. I recognize that scream, Tori, George's sister. Tori, who gave me my information packet on my first day, and pretended she didn't know me because she knew that it would be hard for me to think about my past. Tori, who cried the day she found out what her brother had done. Tori, who protested us being sent to foster homes. Tori, who is the only part of my past that doesn't hurt me to think about. Tori, who undoubtedly remembers me. Tori, who would still do anything for me.

Tears flow thick and fast down my cheeks, and I stand. I lock eyes with George. "I'm sorry, Tobias." I whisper, before screaming, "I'm right here, you son of a bitch." I climb down the bleachers to face him. Tobias screams from behind me, but I don't hear it. I need to do this.

"Ah, Bethany. My pathetic excuse for a daughter."

"My name," I say through gritted teeth, "is Beatrice Prior. Bethany died the day you threw that coaster. You were a part of her life, but you are not a part of mine. You call me pathetic because you can't face the reality of it. You can't face the fat that you're the pathetic one, so you hide behind alcohol, cigarettes, manipulation, lies, drugs, and now apparently, guns. You are nothing. I hope you realize this. You shot your own sister. What kind of person would do that? You are nothing to me, so stop trying to get me back."

"Oh, brave words. I was not trying to get you back. I've killed your mother and sisters, and now, I'm afraid I will have to kill you. Any last words?"

"Yes." I say, drawing myself up straighter. "Fuck you." And he pulls the trigger.

* * *

A/n: Like I said, this was a heavier chapter. I did take the last little bit from The 5th Wave, so yeah. I don't own that either, unfortunately. Do you think we can get to sixty reviews? I think we can. Only two more. Also, review if you ever had a near-death experience. I certainly have had my share. Alrighty, audios amigos!

Bianca.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen:

A/n: Hey weirdos! How's it going? I'm back with chapter thirteen at long last. I'm sorry it took so long, but I've been super-busy. School started back on Monday, and swim practice started back on July 16th, and I just haven't had much time to write. Also, thank you to Charms22, Akbooknerd, and Anonymous Girl Gamer for reviewing. It means a lot, you guys! Also, thank you to Charms22 for following. Okay, so without further ado...

Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns Divergent, and sadly, according to my birth certificate, that's not my name.

* * *

Chapter thirteen: Not A Dream

George pulls the trigger. Pain races through my body, and I fall. My mind races with a million thoughts, particularly how I can keep my friends alive. I would do anything for them.

The doors to the gymnasium burst open, and people rush in, wielding stretchers. Someone grabs George, and yanks him out of the room. Someone else picks me up, and places me on a stretcher. Then I'm being rushed outside, with Tobias following behind. i'm not sure if he's taking the ambulance with me, or if he's just trying to get the hell out of the gym; away from me. I know I would stay away from me if I were him. I bet he thinks I'm a freak.

The EMTs rush me into the ambulance, and Tobias must follow, because I can hear him talking. I can't see him, though, because he's outside my field of vision. He's telling one EMT what's happening, while another looks me over. She jots down some numbers onto a clipboard, then jams a needle into my arm, hooking it up to a pole. She tells me it's pain killer, and soon enough, I'm falling asleep, dragged down by the weight of the drug filling my veins.

* * *

My dreams are more like nightmares. Imagine and George, gunshots, pain, and seeing my friends die in front of my eyes. When I finally wake, it's to a blinding light in my eyes, and a loud beeping noise coming from my left. I'm lying on a hard surface, a table maybe? No, a bed. My eyes can't adjust, and I move my hand up to shield them. Someone enters, and the lights dim ten-fold, allowing me to see a bit more.

Mom, Dad,, Caleb and Tobias are standing in the door. Mom and Dad look like they've been crying, Caleb looks like he is high as a kite, and Tobias looks like hell. Pure and simple; he looks like he's been through the ringer a couple hundred times, then thrown at an emo makeup artist, who used makeup fifty shades too light for his skin, then some flour was thrown at him for extra effect.

"What the hell happened to you?" I ask, smirking.

"Um... you were comatose?" he suggests, coming to stand by my bedside. Caleb vomits into a trash can.

"Hung over, Caleb?" I ask, rolling my eyes.

"How'd you know?" Caleb asks. Or at least I'm pretty sure that's what he says. What I hear before translation sounds more like, "Ow da oh?"

"You just emptied your stomach into a trash can, you're pale as fuck, you're massaging your temple, and you're slurring your words." I roll my eyes at him. "Plus, I'm your sister. I know these things."

"I had one beer too many." Caleb admits, sighing. "That's the last time I drink, though. Mom enrolled me in a rehabilitation center."

"Good for you, Cal. I'm glad you're getting help."

Mom and Dad move to my bedside, gathering me into a hug. "We were afraid we'd lost you." Mom says through her tears. "You were comatose for almost a month."

"I was?" I ask, feeling confused. It feels like just yesterday George shot up the gym.

"Yeah." Tobias says, tucking my hair behind my ear. "You were shot in your shoulder, and one of the bullets punctured your lung. They repaired it, but they're putting you on an inhaler for awhile. Just to make sure that your lungs heal the rest of the way."

"Oh." I look around, trying to see if there's a glass of water in here. "Do you need anything?" Mom asks, studying me.

"Is there any water in here?"

"Sure, sweetie." Mom steps outside my field of vision a moment, returning with a glass of water. Tobias slides hand under my head, holding it steady, and the other one under my shoulder, lifting me into a sitting position.

"Thanks." I say, taking a couple careful sips from the glass.

"No problem." Mom says.

"So when can I get out of here?" I ask. I freaking hate hospitals.

"Tris, you just woke up." Tobias says. "The doctors probably want to keep you here, at least and a couple days, to make sure you're okay."

"Ugh. Okay."

"You need to move in. We can't get her to do anything." Mom jokes.

"Shut up." I say, rolling my eyes.

* * *

Over the next five days, my phone blows up with texts from the softball team, the gang, and basically everyone but Christina and Will. But every time I ask about it, Tobias tells me not to worry; it'll be okay.

Lynn stops by to see me, and true-to-form, the first words out of her mouth are: "Tris, you look like hell!"

"Gee thanks, Lynn. I couldn't tell."

"Have you heard from Christina?" she asks, sitting on the edge of my hospital bed.

"No." I respond, studying her. "Should I have?"

"She's pissed at you." she informs me.

"Why?"

"According to her, "your father killed Will."

"He's not my father. And how the hell is that my fault? I had no way of knowing George would go to the school, and shoot up the gymnasium."

"I don't know. Maybe because you have his blood running through your veins? I really don't know."

"What the flying fuck? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Am I anything like him?"

"No." Lynn says, drawing her legs up under her. "And we all know that."

"Then why the fuck does she think I'm him?"

"Because grief leads people to do stupid things. Believe me, I know."

"How?"

"We all have a past, Tris."

"Okay, true. How's everyone else?" I ask, taking a deep breath to steady myself.

"Well, we've hardly seen Four, Shauna's scared to death of y; she's scared you're like him, like Christina, Zeke's gonna stop by later, Uriah's left three weeks ago, and is in recovery from a stomach wound, Marlene's hardly left him, but she's fine, and I finally came out as bisexual, and started dating that girl from our chemistry class. You know, Amanda?"

"That's great, Lynn."

"Yeah. We're all pretty shaken up, but we'll live. Hopefully, CHRISTINA will come to her senses, but if she doesn't, you have us."

After Lynn leaves, I try to sleep, but I keep thinking about what Lynn said. Will's dead. Will's dead, and it's all my fault. If I'd never been born, George wouldn't have wanted to shoot up the gym. It's all my fault.

* * *

a/n: Okay, so here's chapter thirteen. So, I hate to say this, but we only have seven more chapters of this, unless you want me to do a sequel. Cast your vote via review. Speaking of reviews, do you think we can get sixty-five? And review if you haqve ever gotten a tooth pulled. I've gotten it done, but it wasn't that bad. Alrighty, audios amigos!

Bianca.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

A/n: I managed to find some inspiration for chapter fourteen, so here I am. I noticed my author's note from chapter thirteen was somehow moved into the middle of it, so I'm sorry for that. After this chapter, we've only got six more, unless you want me to write a sequel. If so, cast your vote via review, so I can start planning for it. While we're on the subject, thanks to Potatobaby, Charms22, and Anonymous Girl Gamer for reviewing, and 2fast4u2 for favoriting and following. Now, on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I'm not Veronica Roth; Divergent doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Chapter fourteen: Returning To Reality

When I'm finally discharged from the hospital, Mom drives us home. By us, I mean Tobias and I. Apparently, Marcus and Carol went on a business trip and didn't want him to be home alone, and he wanted to keep an eye on me, so to speak, so Mom offered to let him stay over, much to Caleb's dismay.

Caleb is doing outpatient rehab at the Sunnybrooke Rehabilitation Center, and has mostly recovered his intellectual ways; the ones he lost after his junior year. He's concentrating on being able to go through his Freshman year of college without drugs or alcohol. Along with his intelligence returning, so has his overprotective streak. But in the end, his dismay over Tobias staying with us was overshadowed by my parents.

When Mom pulls in, I slide out of the backseat, and wait for Tobias to join me by the car door. When he finally does, we make our way up the porch steps, and through the doors. The dogs pounce on me and I pet them, before heading upstairs, followed by Tobias. He drops his suitcase off at the guest room and meets me in my room, where I'm staring at a photo Tori snapped a few weeks ago. Shauna and I are in the front, with Lynn, Will, and Marlene behind us, and Zeke, uriah, and Tobias, Zeke, Uriah, and Christina in the back. We're all smiling at the camera, for once at peace with our fates. Another photo is the group chat, and I click it, unsure what exactly it is. The new photo shows what's left of the group, minus me. Christina looks like she's been crying, Tobias is five shades paler than he was when I woke up, Marlene is sobbing into Uriah's shoulder, Shauna looks pissed, Zeke is trying to comfort her, and Lynn's face betrays no emotions. The caption under it reads: Picture Taken by Tori Wu. After a student's father orchestrates a school shooting, killing three, injuring ten. The message under it is from Christina, and it reads, She's just like him. I'll bet five bucks on it.

Tobias a-es into the room to find me losing it. He rushes to me, and takes me into his arms. He gently pries the phone from my grasp, and stares at it for a minute before locking it, and dropping it next to him. "It's not your fault." he whispers.

"Yeah, it is." I say, voice shaking.

"Did you tell your father to shoot that gun?"

"No! Of course not! But..."

"No buts, Tris. You didn't cause this. And Christina's wrong. She's wrong. Do you hear me? She's wrong."

"How do you know?"

"Because," Tobias says, forcing me to look him in the eye, "if you were, you wouldn't be crying over it right now. You wouldn't blame yourself for it. You wouldn't have stood up to him. And I wouldn't love you."

His last statement draws me up short. It's rare for my parents to say that, because they believe actions speak louder than words, and Caleb never says it. I've been taught that the words "I love you" have serious connotations, and shouldn't be taken lightly.

"I love you, too." I say, leaning my forehead against his shoulder. His hands run up and down my back, helping soothe me.

"We have to go back to school tomorrow." I say, remembering the dreaded fact.

"No, we don't. If you're not ready, we don't."

"I don't want to, but I feel like I need to."

"Okay. We'll get through this, Tris."

"Thanks, Tobias."

"No problem, Tris. I'm have for you, no matter what."

"Thanks."

* * *

The rest of the day passes in a blur, from meeting up with Bianka and Isis for coffee, to having a screaming match with Caleb over the bottle of beer in his hand, to the awkward and forced dinner conversation, and before I know it, I'm getting ready for bed. This is the part I always dread; my nightmares haunt me, like ghosts hell-bent on making my life a living hell. It's like I'm a prisoner to my own mind, and I can't escape it. I don't have to ask Tobias I know he has them too, just not as bad.

Right before I climb into bed, there's a light tap on my door. "Come in." I call out. The door opens to reveal Tobias.

"Hey." he says, coming into the room.

"Hi."

"I wanted to see if you were okay."

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Okay. Night, Tris."

"Night, Tobias."

He closes the door behind him as he leaves, and I take a sleeping pill from the bottle on the nightstand. I fall into bed, and prepare for it to take effect.

I'm back in the gym, facing George, do's hellbent on killing everyone I love. Mom, Dad, Caleb, Christina, Shauna, Zeke, Lynn, Uriah, Marlene, Tori, and Tobias. Will already lies dead, a bullet embedded in his stomach. George shoves me out of the way and fires point blank at Mom, then Dad, then Caleb, then Tobias...

I jerk awake, gasping. I've never had a nightmare so bad in my life. I check the time only to see that it's 4:20 A.M. I get up anyway; I can't go back to sleep after that, and head downstairs to watch TV. I find a rerun of Survivor, and settle in to watch, because I need some normalcy in my life.

* * *

The school looks almost the same as when I was dropped off here. The gates are open, welcoming new students, except now, there's a metal detector by the gates. The gym is closed, and Mom had to give ID to a police officer by the gates, patrolling who enters. Tori's in the front office, and she looks really happy to see me, enveloping me into a hug. She does the same to Tobias, then tells us of a new policy the school has in place. Basically, anyone effected by the shooting, both boys and girls, gets a floor of the dorms, since nightmares and emotions are bound to run high. Roommates have also been switched out. Christina is now rooming with Shauna, Uriah with Zeke, Lynn Marlene, and and Tobias with me. Mom isn't so thrilled about it, but she lets it go, making me promise to be careful. Of course I promise, rolling my eyes. How could my mom think I'd have sex in a time like this? How could she think I'd go against my own beliefs about that?

After Tobias and I unpack, we make the rounds to see our friends; to check in on them. Lynn isn't in her room, but Marlene is. Her face is red from crying, but when she sees me, she rushes to give me a hug.

"Tris! I'm so glad you're okay." she says through her tears. I hug her back, I'll be it a little awkwardly.

"I'm glad you're okay, too, Mar."

"Can y'all get out of the doorway?" Lynn says, coming through with a suitcase.

"Yeah, sorry." I say, stepping into the room, with Tobias right behind me.

"Welcome back, Tris." Lynn says, smiling at me.

"Thanks." I say, leaning against the doorframe.

"Look who's back." Christina says coldly. "Honestly, I wouldn't let you back here; you've caused enough damage."

I take a deep breath and turn to face her. "Look. I have no association with George, so don't even think about calling him my family. Secondly, even if he were my family, which he's definitely not, I am nothing like him, so don't even go there, either. I understand you're upset; I'm upset, too. Will was my friend Christina. I understand you're grieving, but you ho right to take it out on me. None at all. Got it?"

Christina turns on her heel, gives me the middle finger, and storms off. I take several shaky breaths, and try to compose myself. It's going to be a long six months if this is the type of hostility I'm greeted with.

* * *

A/n: okay, so I also noticed that chapter thirteen didn't have a title, so I'll go in and fix it. Okay, so I know I left off in a really bad place, but I ran out of inspiration... writer's block sucks. While we're on the subject, I'm thinking of tackling another story, but it probably won't be any of the others on my page. I want to do something different, because I can't think of anything for the others, hence the reason I haven't started updating them again. Okay, so do you think we can get to seventy reviews? It's only six more, so I think we can. Also, review if you have ever had surgery. I've had ear tubes, and I'm getting foot surgery soon, so I'll be able to write a little more, hopefully. Okay, I'll see you later. Audios, amigos!

Bianca.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen:

a/n: Okay, so as it turns out, I don't need surgery. Different doctors tell you different things, but here I am again. My thoughts on the death penalty are used in this chapter, along with my beliefs on a couple of other topics. When I started writing this, I never intended for it to get this deep, but here we are, in fifty foot deep waters. Thank you to Anonymous Girl Gamer, Purple Lightening, and Charms22 for reviewing. Anyways, now on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I'm not Veronica Roth. My name isn't on the cover of Divergent.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Climbing the Mountain

I'm climbing a mountain; taller than Everest, steeper than anything I've ever experienced. Some people say that life is a mountain; I say it's a roller coaster; you have a brief high, and then you have a fifty foot drop. I'm on my drop right now.

Shauna hasn't said anything to me since I got back, and since my altercation with Christina, she hasn't, either. Lynn, Amanda, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene and Tobias still treat me like a human, though Zeke sort of keeps his distance for Shauna's sake.

I try to pull everyone together to do something fun, but every suggestion I throw out gets vetoed for some reason. this is all so stupid. I understand the aftermath of tragedy extends farther than the aftermath of anything else, and tragedy strengthens character and all that jazz, but seriously. It's like I'm an alien, for the reception I get. No, forget an alien, I might as well be George.

My sleep schedule is so fucked up because of my nightmares, and I can see Tobias with the same dark circles under his eyes. He stays up with me most nights, which I feel horrible for, but he reassures me I shouldn't feel bad; it's his choice.

I'm not sure when I started cutting again. Maybe it was when I was no long being watched 24-7. Maybe it was later. I'm not sure, but the pain brings sweet relief from the emotional pain.

* * *

a/n: Speaking as someone who used to cut herself, I can say that it doesn't help in the long run. if anything, it makes it worse. If you feel like you need to cut, get help, because it's a slippery slope. One cut turns into five, and five turns into ten. Don't make my mistakes, please.

* * *

I'm currently trying to sleep. Tobias is sitting next to me, his fingers running through my hair, carefully braiding it, then undoing it, and repeating the process.

"Tobias?" I ask, opening my eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Why did this happen?"

"Oh, Tris." he whispers, gathering me to him. "Sometimes in life, horrible things happen. No one knows why, and the only person who knows why this particular happened is George, and he's not telling." he adds, referring to the death sentence he received.

"I didn't use to believe in the death penalty. It's like, repaying a wrong with a wrong; what's the point? We're all gonna die anyway, so why not let Mother Nature take care of it? Throw prisoners out in the desert with no food or water, nature will finish them off soon enough, and it's much more painful; starving and dehydration, great combo. But now... now, I don't know. I still don't necessarily believe it's right to kill someone just because they killed someone, but in George's case, I think it's somewhat okay."

"Yeah. The world's fucked up." Tobias mutters, holding me tighter, like he's physically trying to hold me together. "We just have to survive it; to climb the mountain."

"Metaphorical and philosophical." I note, resting my head on his chest.

"That's me." he replies, kissing my hair.

"I made an appointment with Melissa." I say quietly.

"Who's Melissa?"

"My psychologist. She helped me through things since my twelfth birthday."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. She's the one who encouraged me to open up."

"I like her already."

"Yeah, she's great."

"So you made an appointment with her?"

"Yeah. I need to talk, you know? Just to get it off my chest."

"Yeah. I know."

"It's so fucked up. Why the hell didn't he look for me when I wasn't in a huge group of people? If he wanted to kill me, why do it in front of witnesses?"

"I don't know, Tris. I wish I did, but I don't."

"In a way, it's like I killed them."

"Beatrice Prior, don't ever say that again. You did not kill them, do you understand? You didn't, so don't even go there. You had no way of knowing."

"Yeah, I did. He told me he'd find me, and I'd regret being born."

"Tris, stop. Stop right there. Just stop. You had no way of knowing how, when, or if he'd actually look for you. You had to live your life, Tris. You didn't know it'd be here. You didn't know, so don't blame yourself."

"I just... I don't know."

"Tragedy has that effect on people, Tris."

"I know."

A light knock sounds on the door, and it opens to reveal Christina, who looks panicked. "Come on! Now!"

We follow her, not sure if we should question her on not. She leads us back to her room, where the TV is paused. Christina hits play, and a newscaster's voice starts talking.

"The car that hit the Priors was reported as stolen, and the driver was taken into custody. The accident occurred on highway i85 at 4:45 P.M., after they dropped sixteen-year-old Beatrice off at school. Two fatalities have been confirmed; the bodies of Andrew and Natalie Prior were removed from the wreck..."

The next thing I know, I'm in Tobias's arms, sobbing into his shirt, which is already soaked through. He rocks me back and forth, whispering something I can't quite make out through the ringing in my ears.

"Tris?" It's Christina.

"Yeah?" I croak, ashamed at how weak my voice sounds.

"I'm so sorry. I shn't have blamed you. Will you forgive me?"

"I forgive you, but it'll take me awhile to forget about this."

"Okay." Christina says, smiling slightly at me. "Truce?"

"Truce." I say, sticking out my hand for her to shake.

Shauna remains silent, and I get the feeling she doesn't quite know what to think of me anymore. I don't think she still sees me as being like George, but she doesn't quite see me in the same light she used to. And that's okay with me, just so long as she's not hating me.

* * *

I decide to go home, to make sure Caleb is doing okay and prepare for the funerals of my parents. Tobias and Christina offer to go with me, so that's why I'm in the backseat of Christina's car, my head resting against the window, holding hands with Tobias and trying to catch some sleep before reentering the unknown.

a/n: So another chapter done. We only have five more chapters, so vote while you can about a sequel. Please cast it via review, because it's easier for me to do it this way. Speaking of reviews, do you think we can get to seventy? It's only three more, so I think we can. Also,, review if you have ever made a C or worse on a final. Alrighty, audios amigos!

Bianca.


	16. Chapter 16

A/n: Hey you guys! I know, it's been two months since I updated. Anyways, I would like to say thank you for sticking by me. To read my full list of excuses, read the bottom of the author's note. In other news, we got seventy one reviews! So, thanks to the following reviewers: Guest, Charms22, Anonymous Girl gamer, and LanaTobiasFailAtWriting. So far, a sequel is up by two points. Don't forget to cast your vote in the review box.

Disclaimer: I'm still in high school; I haven't gone through college yet, so I can't be Veronica Roth.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Thank the gods for Tobias

Tobias stands next to me while I say my goodbyes to my parents. Tears flow thick and fast down my cheeks; I can't stop them. Just when things finally start looking up for me, something happens that sweeps me off my feet.

I run out the door, past the throngs of people, using my cane to clear a path. When I reach the street, I run across, arriving out of breath at the local park. I sit on the grass, burying my head between my knees. I rock slowly bak and forth, trying to hold myself together.

Tobias runs across the street, and reaches me in two minutes. He kneels next to me, rubbing my back, before he pulls me to him, rocking me slowly back and forth. His hands rub up and down my back, his lips press against my hair, and he holds me tightly, like he's trying to hold me together.

"Sorry." I whisper, gasping for air. Tobias holds me still tighter, and looks at me sternly. His stare pierces my soul. His hands move to frame my face, keeping me from looking away.

"Beatrice Prior, don't you dare apologize. Your parents just died! Of course you're going to be upset. There's nothing wrong with that. That's why I'm here: to hold you when you need to be held, to celebrate with you when there's reason to celebrate, and to pick you up when you fall down. That's why I'm here."

I smile through my tears, and Tobias picks me up. He carries me back to Christina's car, and climbs in the back with me. He keeps holding me, rocking me slowly back and forth, kissing my hair; holding me together.

Christina shows up a few minutes later and drives us back home. Tobias carries me up the stairs and into my room. He sets me down under the covers, kissing the top of my head. "Sleep, baby girl." he says, smiling gently at me. "You need it."

I hate to admit it, but he's right. I haven't gotten a good night's sleep since the shooting, and I suspect Tobias knows this. Actually, I know he knows this. "Stay with me?" I ask, inwardly wincing at how weak my voice sounds. Tobias's face softens.

"Of course. You don't even have to ask." He says, making himself comfortable beside me. I snuggle into his chest, and Tobias spoons me protectively. My eyes drift closed, and I am instantly in a nightmare.

* * *

I'm watching my friends and family die. First Will, then Christina, then Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Marlene, Mom, Dad and Caleb. Finally, Tobias is brought in. He's placed on a chair, his arms tied behind his back. A gun is placed in my hand, and a cold voice instructs me to shoot him, or she will. I can't fire. I can't.

My fingers fall away from the gun, and it clatters to the floor. A loud bang! And Tobias is falling from the chair, blood seeping from his head.

* * *

I wake up, screaming my head off. Tears sting my eyes, and I grab Tobias's shirt, burying my face into his chest. He takes me tightly into his arms, kissing the top of my head.

"It's okay." He soothes. "It was just a dream. It wasn't real." It helps, somewhat, but not enough to calm my pounding heart.

Once I've gotten myself mostly together, Tobias start's to pull back. "Do you want to talk about it? It might help," he says, although I'm pretty sure that it won't. I take a deep breath, and begin.

"I was watching everyone I love die. And then you… you…" a sob cuts off the rest of my sentence.

"It's okay. I'm okay, Tris. It's okay." He soothes, running his hand through my hair. I press my hand against his chest, feeling his heartbeat, strong and steady. He grabs my other hand, rubbing circles into my palm.

Another loud sob cuts through the air, and Tobias pulls me closer. He sits up, handing me a glass of water.

"Thanks," I mutter, taking a small sip. My stomach rebels, and it's all I can do to keep it down.

"Take small, slow sips." Tobias instructs. I try to follow his instructions, but I can't keep it down. I jump up and run to the adjoining bathroom. I groan and curl over the toilet, retching. A warm hand moves the hair back away from my face, and starts rubbing circles into my lower back until I'm done.

Tobias hands me a washcloth, and I wipe the puke off my face. He then picks me up, and carries me back to bed.

Tobias stays beside me through the night, taking care of me, making sure I never feel alone, drawing me carefully out of the dark place I'm in. His words are like a life-vest I cling to.

The next morning, I announce that it's time to go back to school. Tobias and Christina, thankfully, don't question me. Caleb is outside, shattering old beer bottles. I'm not sure why he does this, but he once told me that he's made up his mind; it's time for him to grow up, and sober up. He had someone to take him in last time, but this time, he's all he can count on, and he has to make it so he never loses control again. I support him in that effort.

I finish packing quickly, and just before we leave, I run out into the backyard. Caleb is still standing on the back porch. He holds the bottle in one hand, poised above his head. He brings it down, releasing it on the concrete, like he's letting go of a part of his soul that he wishes would be destroye d. When he sees me, he lowers the bottle.

"Hi." He says, clearly guarded. He picks up a bottle, and offers it to me. I take it, and let it fall on the ground; the shattering glass bringing clarity to my thoughts.

"Hey." I answer, handing him yet another bottle. This one, he chucks like he's throwing a discus, and it shatters against the fence, spraying shards of glass in every direction.

"Are you going back?" Caleb asks, grabbing the broom to sweep up. I nod, and bend down to help him pick up the bigger pieces of glass.

"Yeah. They say keeping busy is the best way to get over loss, right?" I made that up, but I hope he'll go along with it. To my surprise, he nods his head.

"I won't pretend to understand what goes on in that head of yours, but you've obviously got something planned. You're gonna go much farther than I will, what with my lengthy criminal record and all. And you have Four. He's good for you, Bea. I will never say it outright, because I'm your brother, and it's my job to protect you, which I've done shitty at, but he's a good man. Just promise me that you'll let him in. Don't pretend I don't see the scars on your wrist. **Let him in Bea**. What's the worst that could happen?"

Caleb is so much more logical and practical than I am. I nod, give him a long hug, then head back through the house to Christina's car. It's time I go back to school.

The car ride back to school is quiet. You can tell Christina wants to say something, but she's biting her tongue.

"What?" I finally ask, not able to stand the silence anymore. Christina shakes her head, keeping her eyes trained on the road in front of her.

"I just feel bad for you, that's all. I mean, you lost your parents, and Will, and some of the friendships you had previously were damaged by your fath… I mean George's actions. I don't know how you can stand that. I would've lost it a long time ago."

In Christina speak, it's as good as an apology, so I decide to take it. "Don't feel bad for me, Chris. Of course I'm still sad about Will, and I'm still grieving for my parents, but that doesn't change the fundimentals of who I am. And it's their loss, if they don't understand. It's not mine."

Christina nods her understanding, and thankfully, lets the subject drop. I lay my head on Tobias's shoulder, closing my eyes. The last thing I'm aware of is his light kiss to my temple.

* * *

A/n: Okay, so that was chapter sixteen. Again, I'm very, very, very sorry I haven't updated in the last two months. Ready for the litany of excuses? Let's do this!

Okay, so I don't remember if I mentioned earlier or not, but I was in a play, and on the swim team, which led to me getting behind on schoolwork. I caught up with that schoolwork after the play was over, but it took a long, long while for me to pull my grades bac' up to where they needed to be. By the time that was done, swim was over, and academic team was picking up. Not only was academic team picking up, but my involvement in my church youth group kind of peaked for awhile. Also, I hadn't been feeling well since before the play ended. That was just a cold, but as soon as I got over that one, I caught another. Not only that, but I'm in the chorus, and we're going full-force for our second concert of the year.

During the first weekend in October, I went on a church retreat, and just felt really shitty. When I got back home, Mom took me to the doctor, where it was discovered that I had contracted a rather bad case of bronchitis. Not only that, but while I had been on the retreat, my grandmother was admitted into the ER. She wound up coming up here to be with us, and being admitted into the Intensive Care Unit; ICU. She spent two weeks there, and then was moved to a rehab hospital. She was released on Halloween, and she's been living with us since then.

I'm not exactly sure how I managed to, but I started a new story, that already has three chapters. I'm trying to update that every Saturday, and this one every Friday until Ifinish it. I may start updating some of my other fics, but I think that two is all I can handle at the moment. Though for future reference, Plot Twist is getting a rewrite soon.

Okay, so that's all for that mega four-hundred word author's note; damn! That's a lot of excuses. So, thanks for sticking by me through that, y'all. Through all that, you guys were a light in the darkness that wasn't an oncoming express train. So yeah. Review if you have ever went to a summer camp. I went to several, although I'm only a regular at one... four years in a row! And do you think we can get to seventy-five reviews? That would really make my day. Alrighty, audios amigos!

Bianca.


	17. Chapter

**a/n: Holy shit, guys! It's been, like forever! I had a load out exams and stuff I had to take care of. But good news! I've already written out the next three chapters, and will post them either today or tomorrow. That way, y'all can enjoy Blind Love at its completion!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

Chapter seventeen:

Melissa's office is calm; like an eye of a huricane. Inside, I'm safe. Well, mostly anyway. I'm safe until Melissa starts probing into my personal life.

"How are things for you?" she asks. I'm not sure how to answer, so I just sit there for a second.

Finally, I answer. "Okay, I guess. I mean, I know that's insensative and makes me a bad person. I mean, a lot of bad has happened, but I have Four, and he's helped me through a lot."

"It doesn't make you a bad person for coping with change." Melissa says. "And remember that grief works in stages. You can be fine today, depressed tomorrow, and pissed as hell the next day."

That's what I like about Melissa; she's real. She doesn't say things a typical shrink would, she's not afraid to curse, and she's... just real. It's like, she knows how to relate to me in a way that a lot of people can't. I know that's partly because she was a foster child, but still.

"Yeah. I know." I say, quietly. I pick at a cutical.

"May I ask how you got here?" Melissa asks. I nod tiredly.

"Christina drove me."

"She's still allowed to drive?"

"Yeah. She's losing her vision at a slower rate." I answer. My own circle of vision has shrunken to the size of a drinking straw. It's hard to see much of anything, and I have to move my head a lot more to piece together a picture.

Melissa taps her fingers against the table. She does this a lot, fidgets a little. She's ADHD.

"So, how are things with you and Four?" Melissa asks.

"Okay. He's stuck by me, which considering all the shit that's happened, that's saying something."

"And things with your friends?"

"Okay, I guess. Marlene, Uriah, Christina, Lynn, and Zeke have forgiven me. Shauna, well... I'm not sure."

"And Caleb?" Melissa asks.

"He's sobering up. He hasn't had a drink since the funeral." I say, voice cracking. Damn it; get it together.

Melissa looks like she wants to say something, but is biting her tongue. I move my head slightly to get a better view of her. Trying to piece together a picture is a lot harder than it looks.

"What?" I ask, quietly.

"You can show emotion here, Tris. I'm not going to judge you for it."

I nod, forcing a weak smile. I then start picking at an old scar on my arm.

"Do you still self-harm?" she asks.

"I... um... I'm working on you know... not doing it? But..."

"But?" Melissa asks.

"But, it's hard, I guess. To stop, I mean."

"Tris, is Four here, by chance?"

"Um... yeah?" I ask it more as a question, but I know Melissa gets my drift.

"Good. Can you go get him?"

I nod, and unfold my cane, and walk out to the waiting room. I search for Tobias, and find him sitting on the couch, on his phone. I walk over, and lightly touch his shoulder.

"Tris?"

"Yeah. It's me."

"You done?"

"Um... no. Melissa wants to see you, I think."

"Okay." Tobias grabbs his cane, and follows me into the office. Melissa gets up, and introduces herself to him.

"Please, have a seat." she says. Tobias manages to find the couch, and I turn to go back to the waiting room. "Tris." Melissa says, stopping me.

"Yeah?"

"You need to be here for this, too." I nod, and sit next to Tobias. He slips his arm around me, and I curl up into his side. He kisses the top of my head, and we wait for Melissa to start.

"Okay," Melissa begins. "this is the deal, guys. Tris, I doubt you've told Four about your... self harmful tendancies?"

"Um..." I say. I feel Inobias tense up, and I reach for his hand. He grips it tightly, stroking the back of it with his thumb.

"Yeah, I thought not." she says.

"No, she hasn't." Tobias says, entering Four-mode.

"Tris, can you please show Four your arms?"

I sigh, and hold out my wrist. Tobias gasps, and whispers, "Oh, Tris." Then, he pulls me closer to him, his fingers slowly running over the scars.

I lean my head against his chest, as Melissa continues. "I'm going to set up an appointment for you with a psychiatrist who can prescribe you some medication. Okay, Tris?"

"Yeah." I say, because I don't know what else to say.

"Good. I'll get on that immediately. Four, I'm going to ask you a huge favor."

"Anything." Tobias says, without hesitation.

"I'm gonna need you to keep a close eye on Tris... no pun intended."

Tobias laughs, holding me closer. His long fingers run through my hair, separating a couple strands. He braids it, then undoes it, and kisses my cheek.

"And Tris, you need to communicate more with Four. You need to tell him if you ever get the urge to cut again. Because, if you do, you will need to get to the emergency room, so they can evaluate you."

Tobias hugs me tightly to his side, stroking my hair off my forehead. There's a knock on the door, and Melissa smiles; I can tell by the lilt of her voice.

"Okay, so our session is wrapping up, so I'm gonna make your next appointment. When would you like to meet?"

"Um... weekend after next?" I ask, tentatively.

"Sure thing. I have a 4:30. That work?"

"Um... yeah."

"Okay." Melissa says. She types on her computer keyboard for a few minutes, then leads us out into the lobby so I can pay for the appoinment. Tobias keeps his arm around my shoulders, and I let him guide me, using my tiny circle of vision to compensate a little for his blind side.

Chriina is waiting in the car. Tobias opens the door for me, and I climb in, leaning slightly against the door once he shuts it. He sits neut to me, and I lay down, putting my head in his lap.

Therapy always exhausts me; gives me a shit-ton to think about. But it does help, in a wierd sort of way. I don't really know how to explain it, but it really just puts things in perspective.

"You okay?" Tobias whispers, running his fingers through my hair.

"Yeah." I respond, yawning. "Just tired."

He laughs, and continues to run his fingers through my hair. "Sleep, baby girl." And with those words, I'm gone.

 **a/n: So, what did you think? Was it worth the wait? Do you think we can get to eighty reviews? Only three more! Also, review if you have ever made an A on an EOC.**

Bianca.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/n: Hey guys! Here's chapter eighteen! After this one, only two more chapters to go! I've decided not to write a sequel, because I feel it would be counterproductive to the way I have the story planned out.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I only own my plotline.

Chapter Eighteen

I wake up on a normal Tuesday morning, to see nothing. Just a steady stream of gray, with dots of light puncturing through.

"Tobias!" I call out, my voice shaking.

"Tris?" I can't see him. Where is he? I turn my head franticly. Where is he.

"Hey, I'm right here." His hands on the sides of my face. "What's wrong?" he asks.

"I can't see anything. Like, anything." Tears stream down my face, and Tobias wipes them away. "Hang on, Tris. We'll get you in to see a doctor. We'll get this fixed. Okay?"

"Okay." I say, even though it's not.

"Okay. Hang on." Tobias moves down the ladder. "Come on, Tris."

"What if I fall?" I whisper, my voice breaking. There's something about not being able to sae anything that terrifies me, and makes the simplest things seem impossible.

"If you fall, I'll catch you." Tobias says.

I nod, and ease my way down to the edge of the ladder. I swing my feet down, feeling for the rung. In the end, Tobias takes my foot, and guides it to where it needs to be. "Good. Step down."

When I'm down on the ground, Tobias takes me into his arms, and just holds me while I cry. His hand rubs comforting circles on my back, and he whispers soothing words into my ear.

When I've gotten myself together, I pull back, and wipe my face. Then, I go to pick out my clothes, but I didn't mark the colors, and I can't see them anymore. I try to do it by texture, but that %doesn't work, either. "Tobias?"

"Yeah?" He kneals next to me, and puts his arms loosely around my stomach.

"I can't see colors. I didn't mark them. Can you help me? Please?"

"You don't even have to ask. What do you want to wear?" he asks, kissing my cheek.

"All black." I answer, immediately.

"Okay. Here." He hands me a shirt and a pair of jeans.

He helps me up, and guides me into the bathroom. "Do you need anything else?"

"Yeah. Can you... um... help me do my eye drops?"

"Sure thing, baby. How many per eye?"

"Two."

"Okay." His warm hand moves to my right eye, holding it open. Two drops in my right eye, then two drops on my left. He winds up practically doing everything for me, because I'm too shaky to do this myself. I can't stop the tears running down my face.

Tobias chooses to carry me. He tells Christina what's going on, and she drives me to an eye hospital. I'm still clinging to Tobias.

"I'm right here, baby. I'm not going anywhere." he soothes.

When we get to the hospital, Tobias rushes me into the ER. I'm immediately taken back, but soon they tell me that they're just going to have to adjust my drops, but that there's no sight left. It's been destroyed. They put me in over night, and Tobias stays with me.

He lies next to me, my head on his chest, his hands running through my hair. "I know you're going to struggle with this," he says, "but I really think you should try to sleep."

"I can't." I whisper brokenly.

"I know, baby. I know it's hard. But you've gotta try. And I'll be here to pick you back up. I always will, Tris. But I need you to try to sleep. It will help."

I sware, Tobias could get me to eat his old gym socks if he wanted to. I nod, and whisper, "Sing to me?"

"Sure. What do you want to hear?"

"Surprise me."

"Okay." Tobias says. He pulls me tight into his side, and sings in this deep baritone. I recognize the song when he's midway through. It's Little Things, by One Direction. I smile myself, and snuggle into him.

A couple minutes later, and I'm asleep. And I'm immediately in a nightmare.

George holds the gun out, aiming at me. "Die, Bethany. Die, or I'll shoot him, instead." Tobias is shoved into the room in chains. He's bleeding heavily.

"Four!" I call out to him.

"Don't. Let him shoot me." Tobias gasps out.

"No." I say, tears streaming down my face.

"Looks like I have my answer." George says. Then, he shoots. Not at me, at Tobias.

"Tobias!" I scream.

"Shhh. I'm here, Tris. Right here. You're in my arms. I'm here."

I sit up franticly looking around, but I can't see anything.

"Tobias!"

"I'm here." he crunes, sitting up next to me. "I'm here."

His hand touches mine, and guides it to his chest. I feel his heart pounding against my hand, a steady drum. Reassuring me that he's okay. He's alive. He's here.

"What was it about?" he finally asks.

"George. He killed you." I say, shakily.

"George is dead, baby girl. He's six feet under. He's not hurting anyone. Not anymore. I'm right here. It wasn't real. I need you to relax. You're okay."

"Sorry."

"You don't need to appologize, baby girl. It's not your fault."

"I know. It's just..."

"Just?"

"Just... I know I've kept you awake. I could tell by the dark circles under your eyes. And I've dumped all my problems on you."

"No. Tris, stop." Tobias says sternly. "Stop right there. Yes, I'm up with you because I care about you. I wait up awhile after you fall asleep to make sure you're okay. And I want to know your problems so I can help you fix them. Because I want to fix them for you. I want to help you. So let me help you, baby girl."

I nod tiredly, and bury my face into his chest, pressing my ear to his heart. It continues it steady rhythm, reassuring me. Thump, thump. Alive, alive. He's alive.

Tobias runs his fingers through my hair until I fall asleep. Right before I do, he whispers, "Love you, sweetheart."

This time, I sleep peacefully. No nightmares come to haunt me. For now, my demons have left me. And I only have Tobias to thank.

 **a/n: I hop** every you liked the fluff. If you liked it, please review. They make my day! Also, review if you've ever had pneumonia. I've had it once, when I was four, and I'll never forget it! Peace out!

Bianca.


	19. Chapter 19

**a/n: Last real chapter! Next is the epilogue!**

Chapter Nineteen:

I'm standing stiffly in my graduation gown and cap. I want to get off this stage. I don't deserve to be up here.

Tobias squeezes my hand, kisses my cheek, and leaves to take his place in the line. I'm graduating from the Chicago School for the Blind, instead of from Kingsley High. My hands are shaking. I ball them into fists, before relaxing them. The principal gives a speech; I don't even remember her name, the validvictorian and saludiatorian say a few words, and then we're moving across the stage to get our daplomas. Tobias is the first member of the gang to go up, and we all cheer for him as he gets his daploma and leaves the stage. Then, it's Christina, Uriah, and Zeke. And then, it's me.

"Beatrice Prior." I walk shakily across the stage, take my daploma from the principal, and let her guide me off the stage. I count the rows back until I find mine, and sit next to Tobias.

"You did good." he whispers, kissing my cheek. Shauna, Lynn, and Marlene get the daplomas, and then we all throw our caps high, high into the air. Then, we all hop onto the bus back to the dorms so we can pack up. This is the end of our life here.

Tobias and I pack mostly in silence. I change into my casual clothes, and so, I'm assuming, does Tobias. Then, he pulls me into his arms, and holds me close.

"Pretty girl." he whispers, before easing his lips to mine. I smile, and relax against him.

Then, the bus pulls up, and we all clamber aboard. I sit curled into Tobias's side, and he runs his hands through my hair.

We decided to spend part of our sumster together. He lives a little farther out than me, but Marcus agreeed to pick him up from my place once he got back from his business trip.

Caleb isn't home when we get there. He didn't come to my graduation, either. I know why, though. Caleb has enrolled himself in a treatment center awhile away, and can't leave yet.

I lead Tobias up to the guest room, and then we plop down on the couch with a movie in the TV.

Midway through the movie, there's a shootout, and my mind is transported back to the gym at CSB. I scream, and curl into myself, breatheing heavily. I hear Tobias's voice, but it sounds like it's a million miles away.

I sob hysterically, struggling to breathe. I'm shaking. My heart is pounding. I can't think right.

The gunshots stop. A warm hand presses to my back, and I throw out a fist, connecting with the target. "Tris." he says.

The target. Tobias. "Oh gods." I whisper. I don't meet his eyes, but I allow him to pull me into his arms.

"Sorry." I say, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Shhhh. Shhhh. It's okay, you're okay."

"I'm sorry; I hit you. i'm sorry." I'm still shaking.

"You're okay. You weren't thinking clearly. You're okay."

I believe him, but at the same time, I don't. I know he can sense it.

"I promise, baby. You are okay."

I let him soothe me for awhile, then ask, "You want to finish the movie?" I'm ashamed of how weak it sounds.

"Not if you don't." he replies, kissing my hair. I nod into his shoulder.

"You want to do something else?"

"Yeah." I say weakly.

"Okay. What you wanna do?"

"Bake cokies?" I suggest, lamely.

"I'm down." Tobias says, kissing my forehead. "Let's do it!"

You wanna guess how that went? We ate almost all the cookie dough we made, and burned the rest. We laughed so hard we had stitches in our sides.

Tobias has helped me with my drops since I lost the remainder of my stght. Mainly because I have three different bottles that all feel the same.

I change into my pajamas, then make my way to the guest room door. I knock lightly, and a few minutes later, I'm wrapped in Tobias's warm embrace. "What's up?" he asks.

"Can you help me with my drops?" I blush as I ask it; I hate needing help. Not that I hate having his warm gentle hands against my face.

"Sure, baby." he whispers, guiding me back to my room. He takes the first drop, and holds my eye open, and carefully puts a drop into my eye. He does this for each, and then takes me into his arms, holding me close.

I rest my head over his heart, feeling its steady beat, letting more relax me. We sit like that for awhile, his arms wrapped protectively around me, my ear against his heart.

"Stay with me?" I ask, groggily.

"Sure." he says. Somehow, he lies down, while still holding me !his chest, and pulling the blankets over us.

I drop off slowly, to Tobias's fingers running through my hair. He braids it, then undoes it, and repeats the process. It's strangely soothing.

I wake up screaming what feels like a few minutes later. I jerk into a sitting position, pulling my knees up to my chest.

"Tris?" Tobias asks, rubbing my back. I can't answer him, crying hysterically. Damn it Tris; you're so weak!

"Come here." Tobias says, pulling me close. He rocks me slowly back and forth, letting me cry into his shoulder. He simply holds me, and lets me lose it. I'm glad he doesn't try to comfort me. During moments like this, you just want to lose it.

Once I'm done crying my eyes out, he lays back down, still holding me. "Wanna talk?"

"No, not really." i whisper, curling into his side. He wraps his arms tighter around me.

"Okay. That's okay. I'll be here if you do."

"Thanks, Tobias."

"For what?" he asks, rubbing circles into my back.

"For still believing in me. After''' after everything."

"Oh honey, I'll never stop believing in you."

"Thanks." I say, pressing my ear over his heart. And then, he busts out into Don't Stop Belevin'.

"Ya wierdo." I tease.

"Yeah, but I'm your wierdo." he says, kissing me.

"You know it." I say, snuggling into his chest.

 **a/n: So, how'd you like it? If you did, please review. Next is the epilogue. Can you guys believe it?** Review if you have ever completed a story on FanFiction. Peace out!

Bianca.


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Ten years later:

It's been ten years. Ten years since I got the news that my life would change forever. Ten years since I met Tobias. Ten years since George took revenge on me by killing someone I cared about. Ten years since I graduated high school.

Tobias and I got married three years ago, and have two little girls: Paige (two), and Aspen (one).

Christina married this guy from her old saool who also happens bebe diabetic, Austin Feldmen. They have a son, Colton, who's Paige's age.

Uriah and Marlene got married, but don't have any kids. Zeke and Shauna are still dating, and haven't mad it official. They do, however, have a daughter and a son, two-year-old Jackson and two-month-old Laney.

So much has changed in there ten years, it feels like longer. Tobias is such a great husband and father. He never lets me feel alone or depressed, and he takes the kids when I'm having a bad day. This doesn't happen often anymore, but it does happen.

Right ned, I'm in Melissa's office. Not for a therapy appointment this time, but as a counselor working along side her. My life has come full circle.

My kids are such a joy. Paige acts just like Tobias, stubborn but thoughtful. She's gonna make some lucky guy very happy one day. I think she already has the hots for Colton, but that's beside the point.

Aspen is a mini me. She's very outgoing, and loves to have fun. But she also has a quiet side to her.

I've never been happier than I am right now. I have my husband and two kids, and all my friends. Sure, things weren't always smoothe sailing, but I'm glad they turned out this way.

Fifteen Years Later:

Paige is dating Colton! I didn't even realize how accurate my motherly instincts were until that moment when she came home and said, "Mom, Colton asked me out!"

Of course, our youngest, Natalie, happened to overhear.

"You're dating Colton? Like Colton Feldman Colton?"

"Yeah." Paige smiled at her fourteen-year-old sister. "Yeah, I am."

Ten Years Later

Paige is married to Colton. Aspen is married to this guy named Alex Walker. Natalie still lives at home, attending college.

These are my kids. This is me. This is my life. This is Tobias. This is his life. This is our family.

Right before she got married, Aspen pulled me aside.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"How did you know you were in love with Dad?"

"I just knew. I don't know how to explain it."

"Did you like know right away? Like love at first sight?"

"No." I smile to myself. "It was blind love. I realized how much I truly did love him right before I lost my sight."

"So blind love and blind faith?" she quips.

"Yeah. Exactly like that. Blind faith that our blind love would work out." And then I gave her a tight hug. "And it did."


	21. Final word

Epilogue:

Ten years later:

It's been ten years. Ten years since I got the news that my life would change forever. Ten years since I met Tobias. Ten years since George took revenge on me by killing someone I cared about. Ten years since I graduated high school.

Tobias and I got married three years ago, and have two little girls: Paige (two), and Aspen (one).

Christina married this guy from her old saool who also happens bebe diabetic, Austin Feldmen. They have a son, Colton, who's Paige's age.

Uriah and Marlene got married, but don't have any kids. Zeke and Shauna are still dating, and haven't mad it official. They do, however, have a daughter and a son, two-year-old Jackson and two-month-old Laney.

So much has changed in there ten years, it feels like longer. Tobias is such a great husband and father. He never lets me feel alone or depressed, and he takes the kids when I'm having a bad day. This doesn't happen often anymore, but it does happen.

Right ned, I'm in Melissa's office. Not for a therapy appointment this time, but as a counselor working along side her. My life has come full circle.

My kids are such a joy. Paige acts just like Tobias, stubborn but thoughtful. She's gonna make some lucky guy very happy one day. I think she already has the hots for Colton, but that's beside the point.

Aspen is a mini me. She's very outgoing, and loves to have fun. But she also has a quiet side to her.

I've never been happier than I am right now. I have my husband and two kids, and all my friends. Sure, things weren't always smoothe sailing, but I'm glad they turned out this way.

Fifteen Years Later:

Paige is dating Colton! I didn't even realize how accurate my motherly instincts were until that moment when she came home and said, "Mom, Colton asked me out!"

Of course, our youngest, Natalie, happened to overhear.

"You're dating Colton? Like Colton Feldman Colton?"

"Yeah." Paige smiled at her fourteen-year-old sister. "Yeah, I am."

Ten Years Later

Paige is married to Colton. Aspen is married to this guy named Alex Walker. Natalie still lives at home, attending college.

These are my kids. This is me. This is my life. This is Tobias. This is his life. This is our family.

Right before she got married, Aspen pulled me aside.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"How did you know you were in love with Dad?"

"I just knew. I don't know how to explain it."

"Did you like know right away? Like love at first sight?"

"No." I smile to myself. "It was blind love. I realized how much I truly did love him right before I lost my sight."

"So blind love and blind faith?" she quips.

"Yeah. Exactly like that. Blind faith that our blind love would work out." And then I gave her a tight hug. "And it did."


End file.
